The Final Battle
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: The Sequel for Meant for you is finally here! King Mickey did say there was a war on it's way, but how long is 'on it's way' CH. 11 IS UP! NOW FINISHED!
1. stormy recap

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do.

Summary – At last! The waited sequel to Meant for You is here! Though it wasn't a very long wait… I was going to finish another story but I got impatient hahahaha.

The drive home was calm, yet dangerous. Rain, it always settled on the ground and slid into crevices pooling up into small water craters. Yet it was dangerous incase you skid in the water spots, or perhaps too much water blurred your windows blocking your view.

Sora loved rain storms. But tonight he was driving home from work in a dangerous rain storm. And about five minutes driving home lighting and thunder started. The lighting causing frightening flashes across the sky and the thunder roaring like cracks across the sky. it sounded as if a nuclear war was being held outside of their small Island home.

It was late at night around ten in the evening he had gotten off work late trying to calm the sea creatures down at the aquarium. They had to take extra care feeding them and making sure nothing went wrong. Of course there were people there 24/7 but Sora always had to stay behind and help if it was needed.

Yes, he had gotten his dream, and marine biologist. And it took five years to achieve this goal. As he slowed his car down when more heavy rain fell down he hoped that he could make it home safely to his wife.

After all, they were newly weds. Yes his wife was of course Kairi. Five years, it took five years to get to where everyone was at now. Sora and Kairi were married a month ago.

They moved into a three bedroom house with Riku and Samantha. Yes they were still together, it was beautiful how everything grouped together. They were still yet to be married, but when the time came it would be as joyous as Sora and Kairi's.

Sora flinched as another grand flash went soaring across the atmosphere it seemed, and followed with that he swore was a nuclear bomb being set off right next to him. He dared to look for a few seconds for his cell phone that was sitting in his jackets pocket and wondered if he should call Kairi, letting her know he was on his way home. He was an idiot and never called to let her know he was on his way home. She must be worried sick, after all the red head was home all alone. Riku and Samantha went to visit her parents. They moved recently which was why the two decided to move in together with Sora and Kairi. Plus it was a grand financial aid.

Bills were not a problem for Sora right now, but he was starting out fresh new and needed to make a few raises before he could consider moving out on his own and knowing he'd be able to survive with out help. It was mainly him brining the money in. Kairi rarely worked, she was still training to become a nurse and hardly got work in with her being so busy with school.

The brunette bit his lip and felt his heart beginning to beat fast. He was driving slowly along a cliff. One wrong slip and his car could be pummeling down to its fiery grave in the ocean.

There are metal bars that could contain him, but this storm was not just an ordinary tropical storm. This was something greater. He gripped the wheel tighter and steered safely back onto firm ground with land on both sides of him.

He breathed a sigh of relief from surviving that scary cliff.

It wasn't like he never drove in weather like this before. In fact just the other night he and Riku were coming home from work, yes Riku still worked at the Aquarium with Sora, he was a new manager there who helped keep everything in order, It was a storm not quite like this one, but pretty bad. They had made it home safely, but it was just that this one didn't feel right. The wheels of his car kept being pushed to the other side of the road. He'd then have to be careful to quickly move the car back into its rightful place without being smashed into another car and being careful to not slide off the road.

Five years to make it to this point in their lives. Sora. Kairi, and Samantha were twenty-two, and Riku was twenty-three. No kids as of yet. Sora caught Samantha sitting in their bedroom (Sora and Kairi's) and talking about babies. Turns out Kairi wants one but not quite right now. Not until her job gets more stable. Samantha claimed she wants one also, but not until they move out and get everything settled. There was no way she was going to burden Sora and Kairi with a new born.

Kairi just giggled and continued to braid Samantha's hair. He loved these girls. Samantha had grown on him. Her kind spirit and how loving and her matron instincts were over whelming. Whenever they were sick she took care of them and brought them back to 100 health. Kairi had another instinct but she was feisty and would hurt anyone who made her angry. He loved that about Kairi too. She was beautiful in everyway.

As he drove on and saw the lighting flash across the sky illuminating the sky it was so beautiful to see the rain drops being illuminated. But it was also scary to think your seeing figures shaped in front of you.

He tried to slam on his brake but new that he would skid and that would not be good. Instead he getting hitting his breaks in increments, finally his car stopped. There was nothing in front of him but a small puppy. Or what was a puppy. Someone had hit him already. He bit his lip and put his car in park. He hated seeing animals hit and not helped. Or even pushed off to the side of the road. It was upsetting.

He put his hazard lights on and grabbed his coat. He forced himself out into the rushing wind and rain. The wind was so strong that it felt like needles were hitting his face from the rain being pushed that hard. He pulled his coat tighter and bent down to examine the puppy. Its leg was mangled and its ear was ripped. His chest looked caved in. and his neck was bent in an odd way. The dog was dead, his neck was broken. He sighed painfully and shivered against the biting cold wind and rain. He was hoping to save the dog and bring it home to Kairi. She would be happy to have it.

He took his coat off and set it on his car. He surely didn't want to get blood on it. He picked the mangled puppy up and moved it to the side of the road and made sure no other cars could hit it.

He let the rain wash the blood off of his hands and walked back to his car. He was now soaked but at least he did something good.

He grabbed his coat and got back into his car. He threw his wet coat on the seat next to him. Time for another car wash. Kairi stated on day when they were in bed that he got way too many car washes. That he was too anal about cleaning his car.

He just shrugged and told her his car needed to be clean, why not? It was disgusting to see a dirty car drive by. He thought any way… Maybe he was too cynical.

He continued his travel through the watery roads. He was almost home. Kairi must be worried sick.

'Shit!' he thought. He had left his cell phone off. Now she must really be worried.

All of his pains have seized since his major innocent five years ago. It took a few years but finally the pains have seized. Even the one on his side.

Granted he still has nightmares about what happened to him. And what could happen in the near future. Five years has passed since Mickey visited him and told him about the war soon to come.

About a year ago Riku and Sora thought it out. Sora and Kairi were soon to be married and they couldn't stay at their parent's house forever. So a year ago they pitched in and bought this house. So far everything was going perfect no problems at all with all four of them living together.

They slowly forgot about what King Mickey had said. And paid no attention to it. Once in awhile when Riku and Sora were sitting alone they'd talk about it. But it never bothered them; they just figured that King Mickey didn't need them. They were safe. They weren't leaving home.

Sora pulled into his drive way and grabbed his stuff from the passenger seat. He felt disgusting. He was wet and he was starting to chafe.

He used his jacket to cover his paper work from anymore damage. He made it home safely at least. He cringed at the sight of blood on his shirt.

The lights were on in the house. That wasn't a good sign. That meant Kairi was up worrying all night.

He rummaged around his pocket for his house keys. But he didn't have to get very far in his pocket when the front door was ripped open. A disheveled looking Kairi stood in the door way. She was clutching the phone tightly and her eyes were round.

Sora smiled cheesily and shrugged, "My phone was off…. I'm sorry baby."

"God Sora I was so worried." She pulled his stuff out of his arms and set them down on the couch. Sora followed her in and shut the door.

Kairi walked back to him with her arms held out but stopped short at the sight of blood on his shirt.

"Jesus what happened?" She looked ill.

"I found a puppy on the side of the road… I was going to save it and bring it home… but….it was too late."

Kairi smiled thoughtfully and wrapped her warm body around his freezing wet one. Sora smiled and stroked her hair. He loved her hair. She had grown it out so it almost reached her waist. It was so beautiful to play with, even he loved brushing it.

And well he, well he just looked the same, just taller. And he was much more broader. That was about it.

"I was so worried about you Sora." She muttered.

"Come on darling, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." Sora said pulled off his shirt and taking Kairi's hand making her follow him upstairs.

Riku and Samantha would be back sometime tomorrow. And Sora had the day off, so Kairi and he decided to just relax the whole day in the pool and just doing regular stuff around the house.

Life was much easier then being in high school or saving the world from devastation. It was odd to think that one simple teenager had saved many worlds. One boy and one keyblade.

But the question was, would he have to use his key once again like King Mickey said? Or was he just mistaken. An honest mistake right? One thing was for sure as Sora slept peacefully and warm next to his loving wife, that he wasn't going anywhere without Riku by his side this time. They would fight together.


	2. So It Begins

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do.

Summary – At last! The waited sequel to Meant for You is here! Though it wasn't a very long wait… I was going to finish another story but I got impatient hahahaha.

Author's Note – Haha I thought it was rather amusing to see everyone fight for the first review. Well it is so nice to see everyone back! Hello again. We're going to have fun this story. This one is FILLED with drama wooooo!

The storm that delayed Sora's ride home last night continued to rage on the next morning. Tree branches whipped across the windows and the wind howled. The rain danced on the ground like little sprites floating diagonally on the ground. The thunder continued to roar like never before and the lightning continued to illuminate the sky.

It was a restless sleep and nether wanted to wake up. Sora couldn't sleep because of the nightmares he was having yet once again. And Kairi couldn't sleep because Sora kept moving in bed and the noises outside.

So now the couple lay in bed pretending that the over cast sun light isn't tearing through their blinds. But of course Sora couldn't ignore it much longer. He was exhausted but once awake he'd never fall back asleep. Plus he had a full bladder that he needed to empty.

He swore and shoved the sheets off of his body letting the freezing cold air hit him hard. He shivered as he walked straight towards the bathroom.

He swung the door not even bothering to shut it all of the way and went to the bathroom.

Kairi lay in the bed still shivering slightly. She didn't want to get out of bed yet. So rolled over to watch Sora's back. He finished his business and went to the sink. He poured water all over his face and wiped himself dry.

He came back out of the bathroom and looked at Kairi only to see that she was awake and watching him. He smiled and went back to the bed crawling underneath the sheets under the warmth and back next to her warm body.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning love." He smiled back and kissed her.

Kairi pushed him away and laughed, "Ew why didn't you brush your teeth?"

Sora shrugged, "Didn't feel like it. Plus it's fun to see you cringe over my breath…" He rolled over and felt a light punch on his back from a small fist.

"Today is going to be a lazy day huh…" Kairi muttered against her pillow which was set on Sora's hip.

"Your mother called me last night." She added.

Sora rolled out of bed making her hit her chin on the soft pillow. She pouted as he started to get undressed and pull on some regular clothes.

"Yeah?" He said pulling a polo shirt over his head.

"Yeah, she wants to know if I'm pregnant yet haha." Kairi rolled over so her knees were in the air and her hands were now lying on her stomach while her hair fell down over the side of the bed.

"She really wants a grandbaby. But I told her time after time, we have to be able to afford a baby. We have to give it a good home too. And she complains and says we have enough money and this IS a nice home. But that's not what I mean… I mean a house on our own." He paused and finished tying his draw string pants up and walked over to Kairi positioning himself over her, "Besides once you get your job we'll be stable and be able to afford as many babies as we want. I can only afford the house payments, the bills, the food, and all of that stuff, but you can afford the extra stuff and the baby or babies."

Kairi smiled and tilted her head up and captured his lips in hers but quickly withdrew. "Go brush your teeth Sora, gross!" She turned away from him laughing.

He slapped her thigh and got up from the bed. She threw a pillow at his retreating back. He gave her a rude gesture from his finger and slammed the bathroom door shut before she could throw any other things at him.

Sora took at least thirty minutes to wash all of his grim and sweat off for the past two days that he hasn't bathed. He felt disgusting and now he was finally relieving himself of the filthy old skin.

Finally he threw a towel over his wet body and walked out of the steaming bathroom. He started shivering from the frost biting cold wind. He looked around and didn't find Kairi.

He shrugged and pulled some sweat pants on and a plain simple black shirt that said 'Being a Grandparent is Happiness' on it. He shook his hair mostly dry and left the room in search of Kairi.

He treaded downstairs and shivered from the loud bang of thunder outside. The rain was pit pattering loudly against the glass windows. This storm just wouldn't seize.

As he stepped into the living room her spotted her. Nobody could miss her long red locks. She was sitting on the couch watching the rain and wind and watching the rain hit their pool outside. He sat down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I miss Sammy." Kairi said still staring out into the pool.

Sora sighed; Sammy had died a few months ago. He was hit be a car in weather much like this. Sora rushed it to the emergency vet, but the cat was just too hurt to survive. They had to put him to sleep.

Kairi leaned against him and sighed also.

"Is Riku and Samantha coming home today?"

"They should be, I mean the weather is really bad, but planes usually do pretty good." Sora said pulling her into a tight hug against him on the small forest green couch.

"It's so sad outside right now." She whispered.

They both turned around. Someone was at the door. But it was obviously someone who lived there since they were using a key. Or it was one of their parents.

Sora stood up to help them with the door leaving Kairi looking off to the door.

When Sora opened the door he was greeted with a rush of cold wind and some water on his cheeks and a head full of silver hair and aqua eyes.

"Hey you just going to stare at me or help me?" Riku stated pushing a suitcase into Sora's open hands.

"Hey nice to see you too."

"Yeah yeah. Hey Kairi what's up?" Riku nodded to the red head over on the couch.

"Riku where is Samantha?" Kairi asked.

"Oh she went to go see her parents for the remainder of the weekend. They called her. Her father is sick." He said groaning as he set down a few more bags.

Kairi nodded and stood up; she closed the front door and bent down to help Riku with some of the bags he placed on the floor.

"I feel funny." Sora said randomly holding a suitcase still on the other side.

"Maybe you have gas." Riku laughed chugging some of the bags into the laundry room down the hall a little bit.

"Funny…" Sora laughed.

Kairi giggled and set the rest of the bags into the laundry room also. "We're glad you made it home safely Riku."

"Thanks, I am too. It was fucking scary out there." He tore off his wet coat and pulled on a warm sweater hanging in the hall closet.

"Yeah I know I was driving home in it last night. Kairi pissed her pants worrying about me." Sora laughing grabbing two beers from the fridge and handing on to Riku. He opened his and plopped down on the couch.

"Thanks." Riku muttered and went to go sit down next to Sora. Kairi didn't say anything but left the living room and went to the kitchen.

She pulled out a bowl and set it down on the counter and looked out of the window. The sky was turning darker. But it was strange… the wind was pulling towards the storm…

She bent down and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup and opened it with a can opener. After she poured the contents into her bowl she popped it into the microwave.

Sora and Riku were laughing about whatever was on the television. She could hear several different voices meaning they were watching a comedy show.

She sighed waited for her soup to be done. Her she was wearing nothing but a sweater and some sweat pants that clung to her hips but fell down nicely. Her hair was tied in a pony tail that just swung loosely down her back.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight she was looking at now. It was hypnotizing. The black clouds were forming all together with lightning bolts swirling around with rain and wind making a frenzy of lightning and dark clouds.

What was really going on out there? She was hypnotized by its movements. She opened the back door and stepped outside. The pool's water was moving in such ferocity that it was a surprise it ALL stayed in there. She was soaking the minute she stepped outside. The backdoor was left open and her hair was flaying all around her towards the storm…

Wind usually blows away from the storms… not towards it…

Her flip flops were soaking and freezing to the touch. But she continued to walk from the backyard to the front yard. A few people were standing outside but mostly were inside peeking out of their windows at the strange show these clouds were putting on. They continued to move and swirl as If they were moving into a lightning tornado.

"KAIRI!" Someone shouted her name.

She turned around only to see Sora and Riku at the front door. Sora was already running towards her with worry and shock all over his face.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He shouted when he reached her.

"Something is wrong Sora." She pointed towards the storm.

"What the hell?"

"What do you think it is Sora?" Riku asked once he reached them.

"Come on my mom left me a text saying it's urgent!" Kairi yelled. She took off running with her cell phone in her hand. Sora called after her but she ignored him.

Riku and Sora both went running after the red head. They were soaked and freezing.

Kairi's parents only lived a few streets down, not too far. But it felt far to them. Sora had a painful stitch on his side. He panted clutching the stitch and watched as Kairi bounded up the porch and pounded on their front door.

"Mom! Dad! Open up!" The door immediately opened.

"Jesus Kairi, what are you doing in your slippers? And where is the car?"

"No time mom what's wrong?" She said looking back at Sora who was clutching his side and Riku who was picking at his shoe.

"We were just checking to make sure you were alright. We wanted you to call us." Kairi's mother explained.

"Sora!" Sora's mother came out now.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Everyone is here. Riku's parents too. We were just talking when the storm got into this bad state. We wanted you guys to call us not come over and risk your health!" She scolded.

The two boys caught up with Kairi and stood next to her in the rain.

"Have you talked to Samantha?" Riku asked Sora's mom.

"She's alright. Their at home just keeping warm." She smiled warmly.

Riku nodded and walked underneath the porch to stay out of the rain.

Kairi and Riku were both starting to head into the house but Sora had wandered back out into the rain in the middle of the front lawn. He stood there with his right arm outstretched in front of him. Something was odd… something felt strange to him…

"Sora?" Kairi called shivering. Riku turned around to look also.

"Something… Something feels familiar." Sora called looking at his right arm. He was concentrating.

Kairi ran over to him and was scolded once again by her mother.

"Sora what's wrong?" She asked him putting her hand on his shoulder.

And then his hand illuminated. A giant keyblade was there in his right hand. The bright light still shining brightly against the dark gray sky.

"Oh god." She breathed and backed up. She heard Riku swear behind her.

His mother screamed and Kairi's mother just looked faint.

"What's go... going on?" Riku's mother yelled.

Sora turned around. He had a few tears in his eyes, even though it was almost impossible to tell, you could tell from the red line in his eyes.

"I.. I have to go." Sora whispered.

"Not without me." Riku said standing next to him.

"What do you mean!" the silver haired woman cried.

"The war has begun." Sora said simply.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Jamie cried grabbed Sora's hand.

"Mom! Remember when the boys disappeared? They were off saving worlds, our world even, from destruction. And now they have to finally close the gaps. They will be all right. They will come back." Kairi muttered tears streaming down her face.

"Mom. I need you to tell me that you will take care of Dad okay?" Sora said hugging his mother goodbye. She clutched on to him, tears wracking her whole body.

"Please… please don't leave…" She whispered.

"I'll be back home safely."

Riku was saying goodbye to his mother also. She was still confused. But understood that Riku was leaving.

"Take care of Samantha for me Mom." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"I will…" Tears were forming around her aqua green eyes.

Sora walked up to Kairi and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"You're not leaving me." She said in a defiant voice."

"I have too." He said sternly holding her arms.

"If you love me you will bring me Sora. Remember? We'll go together. No matter what happens, we'll go together."

"I… what if something happens?" He bit his lip. Riku joined in standing next to him.

"Then that's a chance we are going to have to take. Because I am not leaving your side. I spent years on this Island waiting for you Sora! I'm not doing it again."

"She's old enough to make her own decisions now Sora…" Riku said quietly.

Sora looked like he was having trouble speaking but finally he hugged Kairi and nodded.

"Let's go." He ran over to his mother and kissed her trying to coax her to calm down. All three mothers were huddled together tears streaming down their faces.

The fathers have now joined at the front door. They had a look of understanding. They must have over heard. They must know and understand that they must do this.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi waved their final goodbyes and ran off down the street with Sora leading. They were running towards the Island that they played on, where the storm was forming a giant black electric ball.

All three of them jumped into separate little boats just like old times and paddled towards the Island. Once they reached it, they were dangerously swaying in the wind from being pulled in.

"Hold on!" Sora yelled against the ferocity roar of wind. Kairi ran to him and grabbed his wrist.

Riku's Keyblade had arrived now. Its blood red blade gleamed against the lightning shocks.

"There!" Riku shouted. A portal like area was in the middle of the Island Riku used to train on. The one with the bent tree.

All three of them ran towards the portal but stopped at once. They looked at each other…

"Ready?" Riku asked.

"I think so. Are you?" He returned.

"No, I haven't said goodbye to Samantha, but… I know we don't have a choice or time. Where do you think it'll take us?" He shouted, He looked up and added, "I love you, where ever you are Samantha."

"Where we're needed!" Kairi said shouting above them.

"Come on!" Sora kissed Kairi hard on the lips and grabbed her hand as well as Riku's and jumped.


	3. explaining it all

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do.

"Wake up." The voice was familiar…

"Wake up Sora." What happened?

"Come on Sora, you've got to wake up." He was on the Island not too long ago with Kairi… Riku came home… watching TV….

"You've got to get up." Another familiar voice spoke. This one was high pitched but soft.

"Yeah!" That same groggy stuffy voice spoke.

Something did happen…. The war had started. They were called back…

"His eyes are moving…" A deep voice said. These were so familiar…

"Sora?" The soft one spoke.

He opened his eyes only to be met by King Mickey's, Donald's, and Goofy's eyes all staring at him. He sat up but felt pain consume his body. He groaned and leaned back down.

"Wh… why?" he chocked out.

"The war has begun… your keyblade brought you here. Daisy and Goofy brought you here in the medic area." King Mickey explained, "They summoned us you were here."

Sora started coughing and was handed a glass of water. "H... how long was I out for?" He asked.

"About four hours." Donald said.

"I've missed you guys…" Sora smiled.

"Awww… Donald and Goofy cooed hugging Sora tightly. Sora winced but hugged back missing them to death knowing the things they've been through and the missions and the battles. The excitement of it all. He missed it, but was glad to be back home. All of his journeys were coming back to him. And then it hit him.

"Where are we? Where are Kairi and Riku?" He sat up suddenly fearing the worst.

"You're in the King's Palace." Donald said backing off of Sora.

"Sora and Kairi are over there." King Mickey pointed to the other side of the room. There was Kairi on the bed with her hair flaying all on one side. Riku with one arm behind his head was laying there also. They looked peaceful as they slept.

He stood up and wavered backwards nearly falling but Goofy held him steady.

"Easy, Sora, don't want you to get hurt."

"Save your energy Sora, you're going to need it. Once they wake up we're heading out to Radiant Garden to visit some old friends." Mickey said walking out of the room.

Sora turned back to Donald and Goofy.

"We're going back to see them?" Sora asked excitement rising in his voice.

"Of course. This is a war. We need all that we can get." Donald sighed and sat down on one of the beds nearest him. He slumped down and sighed once more, "King Mickey thinks that many will be lost. He's been down for weeks now. He feels that the darkness is growing rapidly."

"He says that we must act fast." Goofy added.

Sora felt a lurch in his stomach from these words. This sounded bad. He saw a small window on the right side of the small white room. He walked towards it and peaked out side. The sight was shocking.

He gasped at the mere sight of outside.

What was once a bright blue sky lush green grash and shrubs with a happy surrounding was now a murky brown sky, dead grass and shrubs with a sad and depressing atmosphere. King Mickey's Kingdom was… sad looking now. No longer a happy place but a sad one. Made Sora feel depressed.

What has been going on here for five years? If it looks this bad here… then what must the rest of the worlds look like? Is everyone okay? How many have died? He felt an immense amount of pain course through his heart. He couldn't take it. He sat down on the bed that belonged to Kairi and sat there looking at the floor in shock.

Donald and Goofy were standing next to him now.

"It's been like that for a year now. First the sky began to change color… and then all of our grass started to die. We believe it's the heartless killing the earths. They are eating away the life they once had." Donald said tonelessly.

It killed Sora to hear Donald and Goofy like this. They were always so happy and making him laugh through out their journeys. Even when they were down or going through difficult journeys they were always happy and optimistic… but the life in them has gone away.

"But enough about us, how have you been? What have you been up to? You guys look great. Healthy and everything." Goofy cut through the uncomfortable silence. He sat down on an empty bed and watched Sora.

"Kairi and I are married now."

"Congratulations!" They both boomed out.

"We always knew it!"

"How long!"

"Any kids!"

"Haha, whoa hold on! Yeah I knew it too… um not too long a few months, we barely got married. But we've been engaged for about five years. No, no kids yet." Sora explained watching Kairi stir in her sleep.

"Riku lives with us too. With his girlfriend Samantha, she got left behind. I feel awful for him. He never got to say goodbye to her." He said running his fingers through his chestnut hair. He had a raging headache from all of the news he was taking in.

"What the hell happened?" Riku said groggily sitting up and looking around. He rubbed his head and saw Sora sitting on the bed next to him with Kairi.

"You're finally awake." Sora said yawning. And slapped Kairi's butt softly making her stir.

She groaned and sat up. "Wh… Where are we?"

"Hey babe, finally you wake up. How are you feeling?" Sora asked stroking her red hair softly.

"We're both fine Sora now tell us what's going on." Riku cut in.

Kairi rubbed her head and looked at Sora also. She had a small bruise forming on her forehead.

Sora stood up and looked over at Donald and Goofy for help.

"Well… the war started… Sora and Riku were the only ones that were originally supposed to come back, but your heart wouldn't go for that Kairi. So here we all are." Donald began explaining walking closer to them.

"The remaining heartless and nobodies that were left behind when everything was brought down. They have reproduced and caused more, they are reeking havoc across the worlds. King Mickey has been trying to keep them at bay, but it seems that something has been keeping them strong…

His fears are growing as darker forces behind these heartless and nobodies continue to attack innocent people. They are growing stronger rapidly.

The war is between Keyblade Wielders, heartless and nobodies." Donald sighed taking a deep breath and continued on, surprisingly nobody interrupted him, "So that is where we are now. King Mickey has summoned you in need for your help. There is a stronger force behind these attacks. And we need your help to help us solve it." Donald sat down and watched them.

"So you're saying that we need to find the source of these attacks? And who is controlling them?" Sora asked holding Kairi's hand.

Riku looked like he was constipated but none the less he gave Donald his full attention.

"We believe that Leon and the gang will help us in some way. That's why tomorrow we will be heading out there." Goofy said moving out of the corner and into view. He gave a reassuring smile to everyone.

Sora sighed painfully and held onto Kairi's and tighter. He felt immensely depressed. The happy outgoing twosome were now gloomy and depressed. Everything that glowed about them was gone.

"We should try and get some rest. I know you guys had your rest, but we need more, it's going to be exhausting tomorrow. So let's get rested up. You guys can stay here or we'll take you to rooms. It's up to you. We won't have time to get comfortable though just remember that." Donald said standing up and starting to leave. Goofy had already exited the room waving a goodnight.

"We'll stay in here. We'll be ready in the morning, you just go get your rest Donald. You need it." Sora smiled and moved to the bed next to Kairi.

"Good night then, we'll see you in the morning Sora, Kairi, Riku." He was gone.

Sora didn't answer anyone he just laid back on the bed and felt suddenly exhausted once more.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need rest." He didn't feel like talking. He didn't feel like telling them about outside. The shock was a far greater one to him then he could possibly comprehend.

"I love you Sora, goodnight." Kairi said taking his hand in hers for a moment, "Goodnight Riku." She added.

"Goodnight Kairi, I love you too, good night Riku."

"Night both of you, sweet dreams." Riku yawned and closed his eyes.

Sora did the same, but almost as soon as he closed his eyes it was morning time.

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I'm sorry it took so long too! I've been so busy with work! Plus I have writer's block urrrrrrh! Anyways hope you guys like it! Plus it was written at 4AM. So it's not the best, but this story should be picking up sooooon. Besides Leon and the gang are coming!


	4. What's The Plan?

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do. Lara Croft belongs to …. Enix? Yeah I think it's them anyways I don't own her either!

Author's Note – Thank you guys once again for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for another update! I have ants on my computer so I put an ant trap for them and it took a few days for them to get in it, stupid ants! They keep crawling on my fingers and my toes tickling me! And I get used to the tickling that I constantly pick at my skin urrrggh! God damn ants! Kill 'em all!

Oh and on another note, I've been really down lately too because I graduated High School and yeah I never received a single congratulations or a stupid card from my family. Except from my grandparents…. So I'm really bummed about that….. Anyways on to story!

The sun was barely beginning to wake up. The dewy fog still lingered in the sky as they continued to walk along the familiar roads. Kairi kept muttering about her hair beginning to frizz as they walked along the dreary alleys. People were no where to be seen, not even early bird regulars. The streets were deserted. Not a soul in sight. And when they passed by they'd sometimes see a face that quickly disappeared behind boarded windows.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all walked along keeping an eye out for any unnatural things going on. King Mickey stayed behind keeping a watch on other things at the Castle. He left in the opposite way while the rest of them went towards Hollow Bastion, Er… Radiant Garden.

"Wow… look how grey it is." Sora said quietly from the front of their group. They were all walking in a straight line keeping watch. Kairi stayed in the back, lagging. She was in shock. This once beautiful radiant town was now in dumps. Its grey walls now matched the sky. She had only been here for a short time and felt a certain connection to it. Her heart had fused with Sora here. Their hearts merged and had all been freed, setting loose not only her other half Namine, but Roxas also.

She fell back a little not paying attention to where the others were going. She heard a little girl's voice giggle. But when she turned around nobody was there.

The red head raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on in this town. She looked ahead and saw that Sora and the gang have turned a corner…. She would just have to catch up with them later.

She bit her lip and thrust her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a hair tie and quickly yet sloppy braided her long red hair into a simple long braid. That way she could keep her hair out of the way.

She had to admit that she felt like that game character Lara Croft as she jumped the long wall that led into a garden… or what was once a garden. The dirt was no longer a dark brown, but a light dusty brown, almost as if it hadn't had water in a very long… long time. The fruits were dried up and mushy bugs lived in this mush and the branches were almost black from decay. The smell was horrendous. She looked ahead a little bit and saw a decaying small cottage.

The child's voice was heard giggling once more.

"Hmm…." Kairi said and jumped off of the wall into the decaying garden. Her boots were almost knee length and tied all the way to the hilt making it easy to balance her feet. She wore tight jeans that made it also easy to move around in. Her shirt was a simple green tank top. Something that was light and didn't make it hard for her to move around in.

She knew that she was going to get it for wandering off, but her curiosity was begging her to play with fire. She looked around for any signs of a small girl, but all she saw was that this whole area was barricaded by a large grey wall. A small gate stood on the other side leading back out to the town.

She looked back towards the house and began to step over the rotting fruit and vegetables and step over the threshold up to the porch. It creaked hauntingly as each step she took. The house was cold... a little too cold…

"H… Hello?" She called. She didn't expect an answer but it didn't hurt to try. She pushed the door open making it creak louder then ever, she was surprised Sora hasn't come looking for her yet. She stepped into the house rising untouched dust up into the air. The house was dark and filled with dust. She coughed softly trying to rid her lungs of the dust.

"Anybody here?" She called once again.

The little girl giggled, she spun around looking outside. It sounded so close, yet so far away. It had to be coming from outside. Yet, her curiosity called her into the house for a reason.

She stepped over a broken dusty chair and looked into a room that looked like a small living room, on the other side is a sink and a small table, must be a kitchen.

"Have you come to play with my sister and I?" A small little voice said from behind Kairi.

She gasped and spun around. A small little girl with dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes stood in front of her. She was wearing a night gown that was disgustingly dirty with dirt smudges and rips.

"I… I'm here to help you and your town… are you here alone? Do you live here?"

But before the girl could answer she spun around at the sound of Sora's urgent calling.

"KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm in here!" She called back to him. She tilted her head back towards the little girl….. but she was gone. "Wha?"

Sora and Goofy were at the entrance of the decaying house. "What the hell are you doing over here?" Sora asked. He sounded furious.

"I.. I saw someone…."

"Come on Riku and Donald are already there! We saw that you weren't here and came looking for you!" Sora grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the dusty house. Kairi kept looking back for the girl, but all she saw was the decaying fruit and vegetables rotting away.

"We were worried about you Kairi." Goofy said smiling. Kairi smiled back and followed them both this time not letting her curiosity take her away. She still had chills running up and down her spin from the girl. Was she a ghost? Or was she real? Did she live there?

She tried to get over the fact that she just could have seen a ghost and followed Sora over the wall. He looked livid so she stayed silent and followed him.

"There you guys are! Kairi what happened?" Riku asked from the stairs that lead to Leon and the gang.

"I… I saw someone."

"It looks pretty deserted here…" Riku shrugged and knocked on the door once Sora, Kairi, and Goofy caught up.

The door opened up immediately by a pretty brunette with stunning emerald green eyes. She had a sincere smile on her face and wore a pink dress that made her look all the more innocent. Her long brown hair was thrown up into a pony tail letting too long pieces free for bangs.

"Hello Sora, Donald, Goofy, and you must be Riku," She said nodding to the silver haired man. "And yes, you must be Kairi." She smiled and took Kairi's hand smiling. "Please! Please come in all of you, Squall and everyone are inside. I'm Aerith by the way." She stepped out of the way so everyone could walk in.

"That's Leon." A voice huffed over from the corner.

"Leon!" Sora smiled holding out his hand for the other man to shake.

"Why if it isn't the old Keyblade wielder." Leon looked the same, almost exactly the same. It was strange, you could tell he was older yet he looked just as he did when they left.

Yuffie laughed and jumped off of the bed into Sora's arms making Kairi jealous.

"Hiya Sora!" She said cheerfully. Her hair was longer almost shoulder length and she too looked a little older.

Cid growled a hello over from the computer; he couldn't really give a proper greeting with a cigarette in his mouth. He had more lines on his face, but probably from smoking. Grays were starting to show at the side of his side burns.

"Hello hello my boy, hello everyone else. Oh my how you've all grown, I'm just getting older…." Merlin chuckled stalking into the small house with books piled to the top almost reaching his tall wizard hat.

Sora was waving in all directions, so was Donald and Goofy, but Kairi and Riku stayed more towards the door feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Tifa and Cloud will be back, they went to scout the perimeter once more for more heartless. It seems that the more we scout them out, they just keep coming back. That's when we realized that something was very wrong. That and the sky is no longer blue…" Aerith sounded depressed as she said this. She walked up to everyone and handed them a cup of tea.

"Have you been to Ansem's lab lately?" Sora spoke taking a sip of his chamomile tea, "I mean remember his lab creates heartless?"

"We've already been there… the place is destroyed." Leon said coming out of the corner, "we're not sure who did it but whoever did it, did it for a reason. We think it's because we got a lot of useful information out of that computer…. I'm sorry Sora, I haven't been able to get into contact with Tron." Leon sighed.

"Oh no… Who could have done this…" Sora said softly and crossed the room to join Aerith and Yuffie on the bed.

"We think we know who did it…" Leon said sitting down on the chair across from the bed facing Sora.

"You do?"

"We got the source from someone you know."

"Who?"

"me." A voice spoke out in the other side of the room in the dark. He slid out of complete darkness and into the light. Everyone on Sora's gang gasped.

"You!"

"We thought…"

"Holy smokes…."

"Oh that's right King Mickey…."

"Told me!"

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all shouted in unison making a jumble of words.

Axel just sat there with a smirk on his face. "Nice to see you guys too… I think I met you guys…."

"Are you serious!" Kairi spoke up with her hands on her hips.

"Duh! I forgot everything, but it's coming back." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Axel… King Mickey told me that you reincarnated, he also told me that you lost your memory. When we met up again yesterday he told me you joined the Restoration Committee," Sora said coming next to Kairi. Donald and Goofy stood looking at each other while Riku looked like he was checking Yuffie out.

"That's right, I met up with this pretty lady," He signaled Aerith who smiled and blushed lightly, "She told me about the group she was in and that she'd like to help. I had no where to go and seeing as I'm remembering stuff I did… I want to make it better." He picked at his hair looking down at his shoes.

"How do you want to make it better Axel?" Sora asked walking away from Kairi and standing next to Axel who was still sitting down.

"I know who is creating and bringing back the Heartless and the nobodies."

"Wha!" Everyone in the room shouted except for Riku and Kairi.

"You probably don't remember her, but she fought you in Castle Oblivion Sora. You defeated her. Larxene But her anger is so strong that… well she's back. But something isn't right about her, I don't think she has anymore thoughts, except revenge. You have to stop her to stop the creation that the heartless and the nobodies are creating. Stop her you stop the destruction on the worlds. Everything will be okay. This is war, are you ready?"

Sora nodded and he demonstrated it by holding out his arm and cast the Keyblade. Riku nodded too and made his keyblade appear also.

"Are you ready for this Riku?" Sora teased.

"Anything you can do, I can do better."

"Good luck." Sora said smiling at Riku.

"Hey good luck to you too. We can do this Sora. With all of this help, we can do it." Riku let his keyblade disappear and held his hand out for Sora to shake.

Sora nodded and looked around. Donald and Goofy were smiling at them. Kairi had her head tilted to the side standing next to Aerith who was holding her two hands together almost as if in prayer. Yuffie had her ninja stars out hopping up and down. Merlin and Cid were arguing about something quietly and Axel was standing behind Sora and Riku.

"We're with you all the way Sora, Riku." Kairi spoke from towards the back.

"Yeah, we'll always be in your hearts. And you'll be in ours." Aerith smiled.

"I'm fighting with you of course, without me you'll be goners!" Axel said smiling smugly.

Sora turned to Leon, "So what is the plan right now?"

"You have to tell everything to King Mickey."

"I already know." Everyone gasped and twirled around at the sound of King Mickey's voice. He had just arrived and shut the front door.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Geez! Don't ever do that again!" Sora shouted his chest heaving.

"Sorry guys…but I was listening the whole time, didn't want to interrupt so I stood outside listening. SO I was right… the dark powers are too strong now… it brought back one of the Organization members.

If this is correct then I must be correct in saying this. She will bring back other Organization members. We must not let this happen! This means we have to start here, kill all of the heartless and the nobodies. Starting with the crater down there. Sora, Riku? You have to track down the Organization member that is here. I know there's one here I can sense it."

"Hold it! Their not going anywhere without me! I'm tracking that son of a bitch down too!" Axel shouted running up to stand next to them.

King Mickey looked around and saw Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Leon, Merlin, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith standing there all looking with confident looks on their faces.

"Alright, so it'll be just you guys fighting the heartless and the Nobodies right? Oh and Cloud and Tifa will be joining in soon!"

"Yup! We can do it, we did it before right?" Yuffie said swinging her Ninja stars once more.

"YEHEY!" Cid shouted when he got poked in the butt from her stars.

"Oops! Sorry!" Yuffie laughed putting her weapon away.

"Alright we will rest for today but in the morning we will all head out. I have to do something right now, but I will be here when you need me. I promise. Good luck to everyone." King Mickey gave one final nod and began to leave.

"Goodbye your highness!" Goofy said waving,

"We'll see you again!" Donald smiled.

"Goodbye you too, take care of them as the best you can." And he was gone. The door shut behind him.

"Well… since we have free time… why don't we parrrtay!" Sora shouted jumping on a chair shaking his waist. Kairi shook her head and slapped the palm of her hand on her face in embarrassment. Everyone laughed at Sora's still playful attitude.

"Promiscuous Girl!" Sora sung laughing on top of his chair.

Welp! Another chapter done…. Hope you guys like this chapter! It's all explaining time that's what these two chapters are about. Well it's time to get started on practicing action scenes! Review Please and I'll sing for you:D


	5. Show Down

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do. Lara Croft belongs to …. Enix? Yeah I think it's them anyways I don't own her either!

Author's Note – Sorry it's taking me forever to update! I'm in major sick mode this past month. Also been out running around seeing movies like everyday so… yeah it's been crazzay! But now I'm all better, no more sickness, just tired. So thank you to everyone who has been patient with me.

The sun was barley beginning to waking up. You could still see the moon, and some stars, still feel the sleep on the earth. But right now, Sora couldn't sleep. He stood on the walk way that over looked the crater where that castle, Malifacent once infested was. Or… still is, just not occupied. The battle was going to take place there today. As he watched the sun light up the sky he let his fears float away along with the darkness in the sky.

He was leaning against the wall just watching everything, letting the cool air hit his cheeks. He was nervous. And why shouldn't he be? He hadn't fought in five years, and everything hit him at once. He was going to rejoin forces he hadn't fought alongside in five years…. Everything was going to be different.

He sighed and rubbed his temple as he watched a small little tawny owl come back to a nest in the roof. It was time for bed for the small bird.

A crack of a twig had awaken Sora's reflexes, he swung around with his keyblade ready to attack, it was placed securely across his chest in case the attacker aimed for his heart.

But the attacker was simply Axel.

"You're up early." He yawned taking no notice of Sora's defense mode.

"Y-yeah, I couldn't sleep." Sora said confused and relinquished his keyblade.

"We'll get that bitch. Trust me Sora, you did it before… you will do it again. You were a fucking good fighter as a kid…. Imagine what you can do as an adult, as a man."

Sora smiled, Axel had a sailor's mouth. He was good looking, had a dirty mouth, and probably was a wild beast in other areas…. Which is what the ladies want.

"Thanks… you know… when I was younger, and was being tailed by you…. You annoyed me… but when I got home and was lying next to Kairi, I realized… you were in love weren't you?"

Axel looked stunned. He blinked once and leaned against the wall looking up away from the sun's harsh rays.

"I have to say, that it was a different kind of love, it was a love that was…. Keeping us… sane. Roxas made me feel. When he left I couldn't feel anymore, I felt lost and had to find him. When I met you… I felt again and that's why I followed you. And that's why I kidnapped Kairi, to maybe set Roxas free… but I know now. He's been with me this whole time. I think that's why I'm here…" He turned to look at Sora, "standing next to you.

"Namine and Roxas had a connection, just like you and Kairi do. But Roxas will always be in my heart." Axel finished and smiled at Sora.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"I think something horrible is going to happen." Sora whispered looking around making sure nobody is around to hear.

Axel looked confused for a moment; he looked at Sora for a few seconds, as if trying to read his mind. He seemed to have come to a conclusion about something and looked satisfied as he leaned against the wall with his foot propped up against the wall.

"Don't sweat it kid…. Your probably just feel nauseous and need some rest."

Sora looked offended and moved quickly to be right in front of Axel's view. "I am not feeling nauseous! I feel that something horrible is going to happen…. And not necessarily this battle… it feels… distant. Like it's coming…"

"I don't know…. It seems like you've got your mind full, no wonder you can't sleep." He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and pausing for a moment next to him, "Good luck Sora, no matter what horrible thing happens, I know you'll get through it." With that said he gave him a firm squeeze on the shoulder and started to walk back down the stairs towards the small house that they all stayed in.

"Hey!" The brunette quickly jumped after Axel.

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Why are you up so early?"

Axel stopped walking backwards to answer Sora. "I suppose it's because Merlin snores so loud…. Not to mention Cid. Well you know when you smoke that much… you're bound to get some kind of snoring problem…" Axel laughed and turned back around heading towards the small house once again.

Sora laughed and turned back around continuing to look out at the small world they have created here in Radiant Garden.

The birds have begun to sing now, and the sun was now completely up. Sora started to feel the heat burn down on his body. He blew out a breath of air and walked down the stone steps. Once he hit shade his body immediately cooled off. The heat hasn't reached its full potential.

He tried not to think about what was going to happen in a few hours, but his mind continually ran back to it. Reminding him what he was about to face. What they were all about to face…. He was glad that he wasn't doing this alone again. He was doing this with them, with his love, and his best friends.

He ran his fingers through his brown hair, he was loosing his mind! Here he was thinking about what was going on? And since when did he need to stop walking just to think? Was he loosing his multi tasking abilities just as he was his mind?

He shook his head and stepped up to the three stepped rounded porch leading to Merlin's home.

When he opened the door he was greeted by blue eyes and a sea of red hair.

"Miss me?" He asked stepping inside pushing Kairi away softly.

"I know you feel it too." She whispered, her voice was quivering and she stood in tiny boxers and a simple spaghetti t-shirt. Her hair was free from any hair ties and her puffy eyes show that she has just woken up.

Sora's hand was on the door knob and stayed there as he looked at his wife in the face. Her eyes told him a lot, they usually did. Always told him when she was upset, or when she was lust filled with desire, or if it was love swimming in her blue eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

She walked up to him and grabbed the scruff of his shirt forcing him to face her. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes she looked terrified.

"Sora you and I feel the strongest of feelings ever since… since…"

"Our hearts were connected." He finished shutting the front door.

Kairi bit her lip and chocked out a noise that sounded like a sob. She placed her head on his shoulder and stayed there breathing loudly against his shirt until she finally spoke.

"Yes… so then you know what I'm talking about?"

"Darling, I'm sure it's nothing… it might be that were both worried, that could sometime-"

"It is something!" She cut him off by shouting just a little too loudly. It seemed everything went still and silent.

Sora placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Something… is going to happen. And it's scaring me, because… what if it involves you?" She said this a little bit quieter making each syllable get quieter as she spoke.

"If that's the case, then I'm not going down without a fight. I'll take some out before I go out. Remember?" He said walking closer to her. He kissed her lightly on her cheek wiping away her stray tears.

"I don't want you to go period." She muttered. Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Most likely I won't. I will be surrounded by everyone. Last time, I had Donald and Goofy. There is extra help, so I won't get hurt."

"And I will be by your side." She looked up at him with confidence.

"I will protect you." He kissed her lightly.

"Hate to break up this cute morning cycle but, what's for breakfast?" Riku said yawning and walking up to the fridge, pulling out a jug of orange juice taking a quick swig.

"Nice to see you too Riku." Sora said breaking away from Kairi so she could get away and get some proper clothes on. She was sharing a room with Yuffie and Aerith. Squall, Leon, Axel, Sora, and Leon all shared a room. And then Cid, Merlin, Donald, and Goofy all shared the last room. So it was crowded here in this house, but they all managed, it was really only for a few nights.

Everyone was now seated around the small house with plates of food. They small talked here and there, but truth was, everyone was nervous. Aerith made breakfast this morning, but hardly anyone was eating.

The brunette haired woman sat down at the table digging into her egg with little effort. Everyone was too busy trying not to hurl there food up to bother worrying about what was on their plates.

It seemed like ages to everyone, but finally they were all standing outside, ready for battle. They had their weapons and their potions and their back up clothes, water, everything. They were ready. Yes they were nervous and anxious but they were more then ready to fight off these creatures that steal hearts and consume them.

Sora took a deep breath and lead the way to the crater where the monsters were.

"Ready?" He asked. He felt ready, but he was so nervous. He was anxious, and the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Once everyone nodded he pointed his hand in the direction they were heading and set out.

It was a dangerous and scary route, heartless and nobodies jumped out in all directions. Sneak attacks basically. They fought trying their best to keep up with each other.

Finally they stood right next to the crater. The creatures were there. Just like the last time. Except this time there seemed to be more, and much stronger.

Kairi walked up to Sora and hugged him, "I know you can do this. We all can. Just breathe Sora. We'll be okay." Sora smiled and kissed her cheek.

"LET'S GO!" Sora shouted and jumped off of the small cliff onto the ground. With his keyblade aimed in front of his chest he ran, ran straight into the sea of heartless and nobodies. Everyone yelled and ran following him, doing the exact same.

They all struck heartless after heartless trying to tear them down.

Sora and Riku would combine attacks together wiping out several of them. Kairi and Aerith would be there to help heal anybody should they need it.

Cloud and Leon fought side by side striking anything that got in their way. Cid would shout and swear as he fought. Yuffie jumped up and down laughing and saying snide comments to the heartless as she took them down. Merlin was too old to be fighting, so he stayed home, but he supplied them with plenty of potions. Axel just ran and cut. He added in his fire attacks which were proving to be useful.

As Sora cut down another nobody, he saw a black cape from the corner of his eye. "Riku!" He shouted as Riku jumped and sliced two heartless making them dissolve into the air, releasing yet more hearts. But to where this time?

Riku saw what Sora was talking about. On top of a small hill there was Larxene. She was controlling the heartless and the nobodies here. They were going to end this once and for all. As they stood there side by side they noticed that her focus was somewhere else. She was looking at Axel.

"We have to get her!" Sora yelled swirling his keyblade around cutting through six heartless at one time. He jumped up and over the disappearing bodies and onto the next group of nobodies, he cut through four of them with ease once more.

"Then we have to move now!" Riku shouted about the roar of an angry howl.

The boys ran for the cliff Larxene was on, cutting through several creatures on their way. But it seemed that she had different plans, she was no longer on that cliff, she was in front of Axel. The boys stopped running and swirled around to watch.

"Let's go, she'll kill him!" Riku shouted running towards the two. The others were to busy fighting to notice Larxene and Axel were about to have a showdown.

Sora jumped up hoping to land in the middle of the two, which would begin a fight with Larxene but as he jumped he hit a force field type thing, he slid to the bottom in a daze. Riku helped him up and the only thing the boys could do was chop the monsters down as they approached them and watch in horror as their friend could end up loosing his second chance life.

"So you've come back too…." The blond woman said. Her voice was cold; it was much unlike her old one. This one was lifeless, cold, and evil.

"I don't know how, but I did it. And I'm fighting on their side this time. No more fighting against what's right. You will die once again Larxene. Please… just join us, it's much different over here." He held his hand out to her.

The blonde smiled showing her yellow teeth and reached out to grab his hand, but as their hands almost touched she withdrew her finger claw weapons and slashed his hand.

Axel withdrew his hand and cried out in pain. "You bitch!" He yelled. Flames had wrapped around the whole area. Larxene looked around, a flicker of fear showed for just a moment on her face. She smiled almost tauntingly at him, "So your powers still stayed with you…. Interesting, much curious of course." She taunted and jumped up she landed behind him and cut his back. He screamed in pain and swirled around thrashing his weapons around like a mad man. He hit her once or twice hearing her anguished cries.

Sora and Riku stood out of the barrier growing worried with each passing moment. The two ex Organization XIII members jumped around dodging each other's attacks. Larxene kept hitting Axel's fire barriers and would cry out jumping back closer to Axel, he'd hit her with his blades. She was growing weaker.

Axel jumped in the air shooting a fire flame at her, she dodged it easily and slid to the other side where he would land. Once he hit the ground it was too late to get out of her reach, she placed all ten of her claws into his back.

"NO!" Sora screamed.

Riku stood wide eyed at the sight. Axel stood there with her claws stabbing him, his face was contorted in pain and he looked pale.

"No…." Sora breathed again. He kept banging on the fore field but it never once even flickered. His friend was dying and there was nothing he could do.

Larxene withdrew her claws and thrust them in him again. He cried out blood was starting to form in his mouth. Whatever strength he found he found it quickly because he swirled around ripping her claws out of his back catching the blonde off guard and used his circular blades cutting her stomach. She gasped blood flowing freely from her mouth. She looked at him with a crazed look and fell to the floor.

"Enjoy your new life." Was all she said and died. The force field around them disappeared.

Axel fell to the floor exhausted. Sora and Riku ran to him.

"You'll be okay, don't move." Sora whispered rolling him upright.

Riku took an extra shirt out of his bag and wrapped it around his wounds which were bleeding profusely.

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest." He grunted and sat up.

"Take It easy, Riku said trying to pull him back down. He turned to Sora, "I'm taking him back. You help the rest with these goddamn monsters. Their just about done, so you'll finish it up no problem. We'll meet you back there alright?"

Sora nodded placing his hand on Riku's shoulder, "You'll be okay Axel, you're in Riku's hands now." And he was off back to joining the battle. Cutting and slashing in every direction that heartless or nobodies were.


	6. In Love Again

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do. Lara Croft belongs to …. Enix? Yeah I think it's them anyways I don't own her either!

Author's Note – I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean today! Man was that awesome and Captain Jack Sparrow… Johnny Depp was hotty hot hotness! Now he was truly mansex in that movie! Okay anyways…. Back to the story.

"He'll be alright." The long bearded man said descending from one of the rooms. He was stroking his long white beard with apprehension.

"I thought so. He seemed stable enough to walk, that is a good sign right?" Riku said sighing in relief on the couch.

"Yup, I remember one time when I was hit in the back with a bullet… god damn that mother f-"

"Hurt we know." Yuffie cut Cid off. He mumbled something and lit a cigarette.

"I cant believe we won." Kairi said aloud sitting next to Aerith.

"Speaking of won… where is Sora?" Cloud said from the back, he was leaning against the door frame.

They had indeed won the battle. Axel killed Larxene. Her darkness and evil will no longer linger here in Radiant Garden. No more heartless, for once the sky was beginning to turn blue. The people of the town have finally begun to come out of their houses. They could hear children laughing once more. Adults were laughing and running around planting plants in gardens and laughing joyfully also alongside the children. They were happy again. Their home was being restored.

"I thought I saw him go out on the porch." Kairi said sitting up and walking over to the front door. She pulled the door open and looked up towards the sky. it was beautiful once again.

"Once Axel gets better we'll be heading out again." Sora wasn't alone, King Mickey was talking to him, explaining the situation. Kairi stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. She walked up to Sora and grabbed his arm.

"Hey babe, feeling okay?" He asked her. She nodded.

"You did a great job today Kairi." Mickey told her smiling.

Kairi blushed and nodded her head in thanks. She was exhausted. She surely wasn't used to this kind of abuse on her body as Sora and the rest of the gang were.

"We were just talking about leaving once Axel gets better. We're heading out to Port Royal. It's really bad over there. The King said he's been there trying to keep it at bay, but they just keep coming. Someone is behind it and we have to find out who." Sora explained keeping his arm around her.

"I believe Larxene brought back some of her lackeys. Thing is… she wasn't in charge last time." Mickey said stroking his chin.

"Maybe their not being controlled by her. Maybe there is a darker force behind this."

"I think your right Sora, but something started with her. She brought them back; she is just a puppet, like the rest of them."

"So we have to defeat these… puppets." Sora said finally understanding.

"Yes, we need everyone's help. That's why we need to wait and rest for a while. Let Axel reach full health, I will be waiting. I will know when he was well. I'll be back with the gummi ship. Take care Sora, and rest, we'll all be needing it." King Mickey nodded to Kairi and Sora, then swung around running in the opposite direction and out of sight.

Kairi turned around and faced Sora, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." He kissed her nose.

She hugged him tightly.

"Kairi what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried."

"You'll be alright." He hugged her tightly back. But she pulled away.

"No, I'm worried about you. Sora I'm scared. I really have a bad feeling about this."

Sora bit his lip and looked away, this was much easier when he was younger. He was in love and fighting for peace on all worlds, just like he was now, but he was trying to find a way home back to the girl he loved. But now, this was different. She was standing next to him and he had to protect her, make sure no harm came to her. He didn't want her thinking he was calling her weak, but if anything happened to her…. He couldn't even bear the thought.

"Listen to me," He tilted her chin up with his finger, "I love you. And no matter what happens, our souls will be together. We'll be okay. It's just like old times, except we're together… and we're married…" He laughed lightly, "And this time I have Riku by my side."

Kairi smiled but it was a sad smile. She leaned against him looking up at the sky, "It's so beautiful."

"You have the most beautiful face."

She laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek. She stepped on her tip toes and whispered, "Do you realize that everyone you know, someday, will die."

Sora pushed her back and looked at her shocked, "Why would you say something like that!

She shrugged, "I really don't know, it's like… something controlled me for a second." She looked at the ground confused.

The front door opened revealing Riku, "Hey lovebirds, were going to have dinner right now. Is it just me or is a storm coming in?" With that said he popped his head back inside shutting the door.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" Sora inquired tilting her chin up towards him once more. He was worried about her.

"I… I think so, just that strange things have been happening lately. I can't really explain it…" She looked away not wanting him to see the worried look on her face.

"See I knew I should have left you at home. Kairi you would have been safe and sound!" He scolded.

"Sora! I am your wife;" She broke off from his embrace and placed her hands on her hips looking fierce; "I am not your silly girlfriend anymore. I go where you go! No more 'I come back for you bullshit'"

"Hey you guys! You better hurry up before Cid and Yuffie eat everything!" Tifa said poking her head out of the window and giggling.

Sora looked at her and sighed, "We'll talk about this later okay?" When she nodded they both walked into the house being filled with the scent of delicious mouth watering food.

Kairi walked passed Sora, took a plate filing it up with food and sat down next to Tifa and Aerith. Sora felt awful. He was feeling suddenly sick. He brought her into this world of mess. She didn't need any of this. She should be at home taking care of their parents.

"_That's not very fair now is it?"_ he argued with himself. Why should she have to stay home? She's an adult not a child anymore; she was free to do what she wanted. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

He took the opportunity to sneak quietly out of the living room and into one of the bedrooms while nobody was looking. He sighed and walked over to one of the beds and sat on it once he was safely hidden behind this door.

How long would this battle last? And why was Kairi talking insane? Were they all losing their minds? No just him.

"Hey?" Sora looked up to see his best friend at the door.

"Hey." He moved over to make room for his friend.

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I've just been worried about Kairi." He admitted.

"Come on dufus, she's a big girl. She's liable to take care of herself. Make the best out of this situation Sora, that's what your best at. Just like old times."

"I know… you know what I've just realized?" Sora said perking up instantly.

"What?" Riku leaned back against the head board of the bed.

"Since we got here Kairi and I have been… well not so close right now. I need to do something to make her feel better."

"Why don't you just take her out? Like on a walk? Remember she loved those when you guys were younger." Riku yawned.

"I think I will. You know, I feel better already." Sora smiled and jumped up from the bed. He punched Riku lightly and ran from the room. Riku smirked and shook his head.

Sora thundered through the door and out into the living room. Everyone turned around to look at him. He ignored all of their looks and ran straight to Kairi.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and her plate of food throwing it on the table. He smiled at everyone else and waved goodbye as he pulled Kairi outside of the house.

"What the bloody hell?" Cid swore shaking his head, "Crazy young people."

"They're in love!" Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith all said in unison.

"Sora where are we going!" Kairi cried. She was being drug by the arm. Where ever they were going Sora had a good idea because he made no faults when they came to turns or corners. They ran straight into a forest area trees and branches covered the sun light.

And he stopped running. Kairi bumped into his back from his sudden stop. She collected herself and looked up over his shoulder, well more of to the side of it since he was too tall.

"Oh my…." She uttered. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her face expressions seemed to dance in delight. "Sora, what is this place?"

"I found it one day when I was fifteen. We came here, and one night when Leon and the gang were asleep, mind you it has been a long day of trying to guess passwords and getting arrested, and trying to get out of death games…."

"Arrested, death games! My god what have you been doing?" She cut him off.

"I walked off on my own and came here; I was so entranced by its beauty I promised I would bring you here one day. And just today, when I was talking with Riku, I almost forgot. But then I remembered…. So what do you think?" He turned around to face her smiling and ignoring the fact that she cut him off.

It was a pond but a small waterfall about ten feet tall fell from the other side. Tropical flowers aligned the whole perimeter. The green grass surrounded them in a green like oasis.

"This place is beautiful Sora…" She whispered and hugged him tightly.

The trees were so thick that they prevented barely any light from coming in. She looked up at the sky, but all she could see was thick brush and branches. She giggled softly and cuddled closer to Sora. He placed his finger under her chin lifting it up and smiling at her.

"No you're beautiful. And I want to say that I'm sorry, I haven't been paying any attention to you… and I love you," He cupped her hands together in his, "I really do. I want nothing more then for us to work and to be happy." He kissed her cheek.

"When we got married… I knew there was a lot of change ahead of us, but I knew instantly that we would make it work. After all, we were meant to be." She giggled leaning against a mossy tree. She pulled away from his hands and swung behind the tree.

Sora knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to play. She wanted to be carefree again, to forget what was going on, to forget the fights they had, and to forget there was a war going on.

He smiled as his beautiful red headed wife threw her small coat over to the grass and ran past him. She looked beautiful in that simple white skirt and brown tank top. Her hair was hanging loosely from the pony tail that was 'supposed' to be holding it together. She kept jumping from behind tree to tree giggling as she went by.

He finally went to go catch up to her and grabbed her waist making her squeal in surprise. She swirled around to face him and captured his lips in her own. It seemed that they stood like that for ages, because the next thing they knew they were running around in wet clothes playing in the rain.

It was just like they were when they were just children, running around playing in the rain tickling each other. It was like finding out they were in love all over again.

Sora was happy, he was playing like a child in the rain with his wife, Axel was alright and going to be fine. Riku was still by his side no matter what, and all of his friends are still standing by his side. It seemed that no matter what these worlds were coming too…. They would fight side by side.

Port Royal would be a piece of cake with them by his side. As he lay there in the wet grass breathing heavily lying next to Kairi, rain splashing on his face he thought that nothing could ever bring him down, as long as he had her and his friends by his side.

All they had to do now was wait for Axel to get better and they would all be heading off on their way to new adventures.

Awww Kairi and Sora mush! I've gotten more of the outline written out, so I'm changing the plot, much better, I can't believe I forgot to add worlds in it! How lame is that if there were no different worlds?

Anyways you know what to do people, give me some written love! MUAH!


	7. Bluhee Pirates!

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do. Lara Croft belongs to …. Enix? Yeah I think it's them anyways I don't own her either!

Author's Note – Don't worry Maddie, I won't put any spoilers in it. If I do, I will let you know. I promise 

It has been two weeks since the final battle in Radiant Garden and Axel's injury. Sora and Kairi's relationship has been better then ever and Axel had finally recovered from his injury's. They had all rested the night before and woke up early only to be greeted by the King himself. He explained to them that they were now splitting up. They would reunite later on, but this needs to be brought on secretly in Port Royal.

"So are we staying here for now?" Leon had been rather gloomy; he was hoping to set sails just like the rest of them.

"Yes, some of you have to stay here and keep an eye on things. That's why I am only taking four or five of you." He stepped back for a minute and watched their face expressions.

"Wha?" Donald shouted outraged, "So we're not going!"

"Well, calm down Donald, there is a reason for the majesty's doing. We'll be able to go on the next trip." Goofy said sitting down on a nearby chair and smiling. Donald looked at him appalled, but realized that he was right and too sat down next to him.

"We're staying here your majesty." Donald said smiling also, "We'll make sure it's safe here."

"Thank you Donald, Goofy." Mickey said nodding to them.

"Well obviously I'm going." Sora said.

"And me, since we are keyblade holders." Riku added.

"I'm staying here." Merlin said approaching them.

"Welp, that means I'm staying too." Cid said taking out a cigarette but not lighting it.

Mickey nodded and waited to the rest of the decisions.

"Well I'm definitely coming since it IS my husband." Kairi stated firmly.

"Well that makes three; I guess one or two more." The King stated.

"We're staying." Tifa said from the back holding Cloud's shirt.

"Well, how about the rest of you?"

"I'm going!" Axel spoke up suddenly. He was weak but everyone knew that he would be able to handle it. He needed to get up and out, it was an understanding that he went.

"We'll stay too, we have to make sure that the boys behave." Aerith and Yuffie giggled together.

"Then who will watch the girls if I leave?" Leon smiled.

"So then it's settled?" Mickey said stepping up.

Everyone looked around and then finally nodded.

"We must leave at once." Mickey said walking out of the door.

Everyone said their goodbyes and gave their hugs. Promising that they would be back. After a teary goodbye King Mickey made everyone (who was going) follow him down to the gummi ship. After one final wave goodbye they all stepped into the gummi ship preparing to leave…..

The plan, is to be like pirates. Since it is bad luck to have a woman on board, Mickey decided Kairi would be playing as a man. They have to find out what was going on in Port Royal to decide on another plan. King Mickey brought them to the deck gave them all outfits and bid them farewell. When the time came they would all head back home.

Now they were all sitting on the beach. It was night time and distant music was playing in the background. They were exhausted. When Mickey left them they all got dressed and had to jump in the cold water to get to shore. He apologized profusely about this, but didn't want anyone to spot them. So they swam to shore where hardly anybody would notice them.

"We made it." Sora gasped spitting up salt water.

"Damn mouse making us swim." Axel grumbled inhaling deeply.

"I think that was fun, plus I feel sexy." Kairi giggled sitting up.

"Shut it wench." Riku teased but quickly rolled away from Kairi's fist.

"I wonder where Jack, Will, and Elizabeth are." Sora said sitting up too.

"Look I think that's Elizabeth…. You said what she looked like." Kairi said when Sora looked mildly surprised.

Sure enough it was Elizabeth; she was walking along the beach holding her dress careful to not let it get wet. She seemed to be looking for something because she kept walking along the rocks trying to get higher.

"Kairi?" Sora asked pulling Riku and Axel into some nearby bushes so Elizabeth wouldn't see.

"Yeah?" She turned around and saw them sinking into some bushes. She hurried after them and out of view.

"Kairi I think you had better go talk to her. But…. Wear this." Sora handed her a dress it was made of silk and embodied with designs even foreign to her. She gasped at it's beauty, it was a light blue and suited her eyes perfectly. "Make up a story of where you came from, remember, we are not here, and you live two different lives, keep them separate.

She nodded and ran to another bush where the guys couldn't see. After she was don pulling the dress one and undoing her hair she gave her pirate clothes to Sora. The boys marveled at her beauty.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Sora said looking at her.

"You sure do." Axel winked earning a punch from Sora.

"You look ravenous." Riku teased once more.

She smiled and stood up from the bushes. She brushed the sand off of her and ringed the water out of her hair; it fell down to her waist in wavy locks. She gasped at remembering her boots; she took them off and threw them at Sora then grabbed her 'right shoes'. She quickly ran up to where Elizabeth but took caution in being seen. Finally she was in view of her.

"Nice night out." Kairi called to the other girl.

She swirled around and saw that it was only a girl, same as she. She stepped off of the rocks and down into the sand.

"Very. How do you do? My name's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swan."

"That's pretty, my name is Kairi. I'm… traveling… and I just had to have a look around, rather beautiful sight." She said trying to keep up her façade of innocence.

"I'm looking for someone." She randomly said looking out to ocean.

"May I help?" She stepped closer and looked out at ocean also.

"Someone very special to me has disappeared right now, I'm not sure where he went but-"

"Elizabeth!" Someone shouted.

Both girls swirled around towards the town and saw a man waving his hands widly in the air.

"Will! Come on Kairi that's him!" She cried and began running up the sandy slope as best as she could in heels and a dress.

Kairi followed suit and was rather skilled at running up the sandy slope living on a beach all her life served its purpose.

"Where have you been!" Elizabeth cried grabbing Will's hands in hers.

"I went for a walk, and I found someone, an old friend, come on! Wait... who's this?" he asked spotting the young red head.

"Oh this is Kairi, she's traveling. She was helping me look for you."

"How do you do?" He asked stepping up to her and kissed her hand smiling.

"Oh Will, such a romantic. Come on let's go see who you were talking about!" All three of them ran through the town, Kairi did her best to be sure to look around and follow them. Finally they stopped at a blacksmith shop.

Will opened the door and shushed the girls, he brought them over to a pile of hay and on it was a scraggly looking man with black eye liner, he looked hurt and weak laying on that pile of hay, His bandana covered the most of his head and over right next to him looked like his hat. He was a pirate.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out in surprise.

Jack opened his eyes in surprise also. It was obvious that he didn't know where he was. He sat up and looked around waiting for his eye sight to get into focus.

Kairi tilted her head slightly, she felt guilty for saying this but this man was rather, sexy.

"Young William Turner, to what pleasure do I owe you?" He slurred.

Will smiled and leaned down to care for Jack, "Jack, how have you been?"

"What happened Jack?" Elizabeth said leaning down also.

"Who's that bird?" Jack said standing up. He was swaying.

"Me? Oh! Um I'm Kairi." She smiled nodded her head.

"A red head, my favorite. What say you to a ride on my ship?" Captain Jack Sparrow winked. Kairi blushed.

Elizabeth smacked him and apologized to Kairi. Jack just simply laughed and walked off of the hay pile. He picked up his hat and put it on. Then he turned around swaying slightly and picked up a jug of water, which he greedily drank down.

"Jack? What happened?" Will said coming behind him.

"Something bloody took my ship. It threw me and my crew overboard. I don't know what happened to them." He sat down in a nearby chair with his head in his hands.

Kairi wondered if what he was talking about was…. "What do you mean by something?" She asked stepping closer.

Jack looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Aye love, something."

"Were they … kind of like … creatures? Monsters?" As soon as she said it she wished she hadn't. Captain Jack Sparrow was a pirate, and not someone to mess with or to play games with. His sword was out and pointed towards her neck as soon as she spoke the words.

Elizabeth and Will gasped in surprise and stood there rooted to the spot.

"Jack!" Will shouted standing still.

"Who are you?" Jack spat.

"I know people who can stop these creatures."

Jack pulled his sword away and looked at her with curiosity. "Do you now? Let's meet them in the morning." He placed his sword firmly back where it belongs and walked out of the small black smith shop.

"Where is he going?" Kairi asked Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure, but let's get you back to my house and into some warm clothes. Are you staying anywhere?" She asked.

"No, I haven't found a place yet."

"Come on! My father is gone for the weekend… in fact…" She ran out of the house and called Jack's name.

"What do you want love?" He called back. Somehow he found a bottle of rum.

"Would you like a warm place to stay tonight?" She asked. Will gasped next to her. Obviously he didn't like this idea.

Jack swayed closer to her and smiled. "I would."

Elizabeth smiled, Kairi giggled, and Will grumbled something.

Elizabeth turned around and smiled at Will, "Would you like a place to stay for the night also Mr. Turner?" She teased.

Will laughed and nodded also.

Elizabeth grabbed hold of Will's arm and pulled him up towards where she lived. Jack looked at the two and shrugged looking at Kairi.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, no harm done." She smiled.

Jack smiled too and looked up towards the sky. He took a swig of his rum and began his journey up the slope where Elizabeth and Will were.

Everyone finally made it to Elizabeth's house. It seemed like everyone had gone straight to bed after Elizabeth had shown everyone around. But Kairi could not sleep. She kept tossing and turning. And how anyone could sleep in these…. Is this a nightgown? Looked and felt more like a dress to her. She pushed her sheets off and sat up. There was a small light coming from down stairs. She guessed it must be some left on candles.

She wondered how Sora and the others were doing. Slowly and quietly she walked down the stairs and into the foyer. There was a man sitting in a chair. His boots were hanging off of the side. That was all she could see, was his boots.

She snuck around and quietly got in front of the person. It was Captain Jack Sparrow. His name had a good ring to it. And why did he have to look so sexy in black eye liner and so scraggy?

"What's a girl like you doing up so late?" He asked breaking her out of her reverie.

"I um… I couldn't sleep." She said sitting on the small settee.

He put his book down and looked at her. "You're not from here are you."

"No… I'm a traveler." She lied. But somehow she knew he was talking about in general.

"You spoke of knowing people who can get rid of these creatures? Do you know who these creatures are?" He asked.

"I think… they are called heartless and nobodies."

"Exactly. I've seen them before, and only once before. A boy about six or seven years ago helped me defeat them. and if that is the same boy you know then his help is always welcome."

"You know Sora?" She gasped sitting back.

Jack smiled and nodded. "What say you to letting me see Sora in the morning?"

All she could do was nod.

On the beach

Sora, Riku, and Axel all lay on the sand on a blanket they had rolled up in their gear.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sora asked looking up at the clear sky.

"Of course. She's a feisty red head who surpassed all odds against Organization 13." Axel said starting to fall asleep.

"And she beats us at like every thing we throw at her Sora." Riku added.

"Well I guess I can sleep better knowing she will be fine." Sora said sighing and finally allowing himself some rest until tomorrow morning. "I sure hope Jack is okay. It was fun being a pirate last time…."

Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review and have a nice night!


	8. Xigbar!

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do.

Author's Note – I am so sorry It took so long. Have you ever been so busy but it's slow? So you can't understand what happened? It's like you have so much time but it's never at home. I dunno it's insane. Anyways sorry guys!

Sora rolled over only to have sand stuck on his cheek. He grumbled in his sleep, something about going to get into trouble by his parents. The waves from the sea were what really roused him awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes opening them, blocking the sun out. For a moment he thought he was on his Island, and he wasn't an adult, nor was he married to a certain red head, but he still had a crush on her and was playing hooky on the beach.

How fun that was. They would do it all the time. And then get into trouble the next morning for not letting their parents know, but the thrill was always fun. He looked down and saw Axel and Riku sleeping next to him. And then suddenly remembered, Kairi!

He stood up and brushed the sand from his cheek.

"You guys!" He called shoveling blankets into his bag.

"Come on your guys wake up!" He shouted finally getting them to move their heads.

"What time is it?" Riku asked.

"Time to drink a nice glass of shut the fuck up. It's early." Axel muttered into his blanket.

Sora laughed and grabbed his sheets pulling them out from underneath him. "Come on! We have to go find what Kairi is up too!"

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

All three boys finally gathered up their camping gear made sure it was secretly hidden underneath their ratty tatty bags. They then began their small journey into town to go look for Kairi.

It was early. The sun was barely beginning to shine. The birds were awaking, and the air was still crisp. The people of Port Royal were barely beginning to start their day. Sora, Axel and Riku have already begun it. But two other people woke up long before them.

Captain Jack Sparrow and Kairi were walking through the narrow streets of Port Royal in search of Sora and his gang.

"So Sora is back, and you're all undercover as pirates?" Jack asked walking up stairs.

"Yes. We weren't sure how to go about this, but we believe that they are targeting pirate ships, taking over them. So if we can get a fake ship, which…. We have one just a temporary one, but we'll act like pirates and wham! Catch the heartless and whoever is controlling them."

"Ah, I see. Well love, I want me bloody ship back. And I know Sora is the man that can do it." He took Kairi's hand and helped her down some rocks leading to the beach.

"Normally I can do it myself, but these dressed, my god how to women breath in these things?" She gasped holding onto her chest.

"Tis a curse to wear one of those love."

"Sora!" Kairi cried waving her arms in the air frantically.

Sora saw her and ran towards the red head. Once he caught up with them he smiled. This wasn't the regular Sora jack had seen back six, or maybe seven years ago. This was a grown man with the still boyish looks that was Sora. But instead of just seeing a man, he was seeing a pirate in front of him. A pirate like him.

"Well long time no see Captain." Sora said tipping the side of his so called pirate hat.

"So kid, you got your pirate desire." Jack jumped off of the rocks and grabbed Kairi by her waist hoisting her up and placing her back down safely on the sand. She picked her dress up at the ends and ran over to Sora quickly wrapping her arms around him.

"Jack, this is Riku and Axel. We're pretending to be pirates to help you." Sora explained moving sideways to give Jack a full glance at his two friends. Both of the men were dressed up exactly like Jack. He was rather surprised how grungy they got so quickly. It took him years to collect all of his trinkets. Every single bead on his outfit had a story to tell.

"Ello." Jack said swaying slightly when he was greeting them. the two men smiled and shook hands with him.

"Jack Sparrow!" Jack flinched at his name being yelled so shrilly. A woman with an English accent was yelling at the top of her lungs to get the Captains attention.

"Elizabeth? What can I do you the pleasure of?" He asked hiding being Sora and poking his head out.

"You were planning on running off with Kairi and leaving Will and I behind weren't you!" She shrieked balling her fists. It looked like she threw on a dress and ran out of the house, her hair was still a mess.

Will Turner came running quickly up to her. "Elizabeth, I'm sure Jack had his reasons." He soothed.

Jack perked up and stalked quickly over to Will, "Ah, see the boy has some sense, he knows I would never leave you lass."

"Then why did you leave!"

"Because I wanted to him to meet someone." Kairi spoke up.

All of the attentions were focused on her now. She gulped and continued on and took Sora's hand, "This is the Captain that… let me stow a way on his ship for the time beginning. It's how I get around so fast. I travel see? I have to dress up as a pirate to not be discovered on his ship, and clean the decks, but it's worth it to see the sea." She smiled and pulled out a pirate hat out of a bag Sora was holding, "See?"

Elizabeth turned around to face Jack, "I'm sorry Jack."

"It's quite alright lass, any one would have suspected it." He waved his hand airily.

"They're here to help us!" Kairi spoke up.

"Get me ship back!" Jack said running towards the shore line and looking out to sea.

"Then we're coming to help too." Will spoke up.

"Wait! Kairi and Elizabeth will both have to change into these outfits." Axel said and threw them some shirts and pants with bandannas and hats. "Be undercover ladies."

The men waited for the two girls by the ship waiting for them to finish getting dressed. Once the girls arrived Jack and Sora bowed gracefully pointing them to a plank leading up to Sora's _ship._

"Welcome to the Caribbean ladies." Jack said.

"Er, don't you mean men?" Sora teased.

Once everyone was on the ship they spent hours of quiet solitude waiting for signs on The Black Pearl. Kairi stood over the side railing over look the ocean, her hair was tied up in a knot neatly sealed underneath her bandanna and hat. But the strands of hair that escaped did whip around her face. She smiled at the scent that filled her nostrils. She felt so close to home. It was so salty and tropical and so fresh. Everything that was just like at home. She wanted to just jump out into sea and bring herself closer, but she knew she could be killed, or left behind to drown or be eaten. That wasn't very appetizing.

It was now starting to get a little cold from the wind. She shivered lightly and put her elbows on the railing still continuing to outlook the ocean. Everyone was doing their own thing, Axel was dancing with a mop, Riku was talking to Elizabeth, obviously trying to get her number, which only confused her more considering telephones didn't exist yet. way to blow a cover Riku! Sora was in an intense conversation with Jack up at the wheel.

She sighed in content just being happy to be here on this ship with the ones she cared for. It was just when she looked out into the ocean when she noticed a pure black ship, with black sails. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing.

"I see it!" She reeled around and cried at the top of her lungs.

"There it is!" Jack cried.

"Head towards that ship!" Sora commanded.

"Too late lad, it's already coming straight for us." Jack whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"We fight. Get my ship back. Anchor ship! All hands on deck! Ready the cannons! Prepare for battle!" jack commanded shouting commands left and right.

"Are you sure we have enough people for this?"

"It's all we've got lad." Jack said. He grabbed onto a rope hanging and sung all the down to where Kairi was. She was busy helping the others prepare for battle.

The Black Pearl arrived. It was now side by side next to The Kingdom of Seas. Everyone stood ready with weapons, ready to attack any thing or anyone that attacked or threatened their ship.

And there it was, heartless and nobodies, beginning to creep onto the ship. The battle began. Everyone swung left and right taking out as many heartless and nobodies as they could.

Axel fought with his twin circular blades swinging in circles was his best to taking out the creatures.

Riku used his keyblade against them taking out as many possible. Jack was fighting with guns and his sword.

Will fought with Jack making sure the top deck wasn't being taken over by the forsaken creatures.

Sora kept jumping around slicing heartless and nobodies causing them to disintegrate into nothing but air. But he knew something was behind this, and not just a something, a certain someone was behind this. And he was searching for him.

Kairi and Elizabeth fought side by side with swords trying to keep each other away from harm. But it didn't work so well, Kairi spotted someone, a man in a pirates outfit. He had a path on his eye, and that could only be one person. Xigbar. Who could mistake that graying hair, scarred up face and patched eye? She looked around looking for Sora to tell him Xigbar was behind this. Unfortunately, Sora was at the top fighting six nobodies. He swung left and right attacking from sneak attacks. She was worried he could fall, but… knowing Sora he definitely wouldn't fall.

It was up to her then. She looked up and around for a rope that would carry her over to the other ship. If she climbed partly up the mass she could cut a rope that was folded, releasing it's full tie would definitely throw her over to the next ship.

She ran over to the floor and picked up a small knife lying on the ground. She placed it in her mouth and placed her sword back into its safe compartment. She grabbed onto tightly tied ropes surrounding the mass and climbed up the wooden shaft. She finally reached her goal of the long rope folded over. She wrapped her foot and her wrist into the already tied ropes making sure she wouldn't fall and used her other arm to grab the dagger. Quickly she hacked away the rope and grabbed on as it swung her past the remaining ship, past the ocean, and straight onto the deck of the Pearl. Unfortunately she did not go unnoticed.

Several creatures turned their gaze onto her.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed. He obviously had seen her. The monsters on their ship were almost gone. They had stopped coming, but about ten or eleven of them circled around her. This wasn't a very good plan.

Luckily Sora and Jack had come to her rescue, they quickly took care of the heartless that surrounded her. She quickly stood up and ran to Sora.

"Xigbar, Xigbar is behind this Sora!"

"Where did he go?"

"He went that way." She pointed down below deck.

"I'm coming with you." Jack said racing after Sora.

Kairi couldn't just stand here and watch everyone fight so she followed Sora and Jack down below deck.

The battle had already begun without her. Sora whipped his keyblade back and fourth side to side and swirling in circles in the air at such a velocity speed that it was almost impossible to keep watch of him. Jack swung his sword hitting Xigbar, weakening him.

The battle seemed to finally end, they had won.

"No…. this can't be…. Xemnas…." He stuttered halting and holding his chest. A dark aurora surrounded him.

"Xemnas is still alive too? How many more Xigbar!" Sora shouted running up to him. But Xigbar had other plans, he jumped back towards Kairi, she turned around starting to run, but his firm grasp was already on her arm. It was all she could do but scream. Jack and Sora ran quickly to catch them, but Xigbar had already thrown Kairi into a dark portal.

Sora cried out in rage and stabbed Xigbar through the stomach.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER!" He shouted spit flying from his mouth.

"T-to… X-Xemn-as." And he was gone. Dead, disintegrated into thin air.

Sora fell to the floor. He was defeated by Xemnas, they had won the battle but he lost Kairi. He would get her back. This wasn't the first time she was kidnapped by the Organization.

"Sora you'll get her back." Jack said offering his hand to Sora.

They both walked up to the upper deck only to be greeted by everyone.

"We did it!" Axel shouted.

"We beat those bloody beasts!" Elizabeth cried out happily hugging Will.

"They didn't stand a chance against the likes of us!" Will smiled.

"Sora where's Kairi?" Riku asked.

Everyone quieted down immediately. Kairi wasn't with them, and Jack and Sora looked awfully depressed.

Elizabeth gasped fearing the worst.

"She was kidnapped." Jack said, he took off his hat and placed it on his chest, "We will get the bonnie lass back. For now, Sora I think you've seen this before. That black portal takes you somewhere else, to another world. You need to get her lad. Thank you for all of your help, but now you need to get your woman."

"Woman?" Elizabeth interrupted, but nobody even noticed.

Sora looked up, "I will come back and visit you all. I don't know when, but I'll always remember you. Right now, I need to find my wife." Sora smiled and winked at Will, Elizabeth, and Jack. "Until we meet again Captain Jack Sparrow, Will, Elizabeth,"

He smiled painfully, still unable to be happy with Kairi's kidnapping and held his keyblade up. It shone brightly revealing a portal.

"Good luck finding her Sora. Love will always conquer over evil!" Elizabeth shouted.

Sora, Axel, and Riku gave their last wave of goodbyes and left through the portal leaving Port Royal and the Caribbean.

Whew! I haven't slept in two days! Sorry if this chapter was written badly. I really wanted to write a new chapter, and I didn't want to wait, so I've been up for about two days and my mind is just a blur. But I will still try and continue to write.

So now Kairi is kidnapped and has been taken to Xemnas! gasp what will happen next! Please review and I'll do a tap dance! Yay! Thanks everyone.


	9. It can't be

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do.

Author's Note – Thank you to everyone that reviewed and thank you so much Sorahearts4 for your amazing words.

Sora, Riku, Axel, Donald and Goofy were on a tiny row boat, but not in the blue Caribbean surrounded by pirates and a small town, rather… a jungle. The Deep Jungle. They have returned in search of Kairi. Sora's eyes were puffy from crying. His cheeks were slightly red and the rest of his skin was a pasty pale. He had a blanket wrapped around him to help keep him warm right now. It was night and cold, while everyone helped row the boat Sora helplessly watched. He was somewhere else right now in his mind.

Riku scooted sideways to look at Sora, "Hey."

Sora looked up and chocked out, "Hey…"

Riku sighed and placed his arm on Sora's shoulder, "Look, we'll get her back. We did it before… no you did it before. Sora how did you get her last time?"

Sora didn't answer.

"You got her back by being determined. You searched world after world in search of her. Both times Sora! Did you stop and became depressed once?"

"Actually…. He did." Donald broke in.

Sora looked away, blushing some more.

"But he was determined; he'd do anything for that girl. So I've heard he got down on his knees and begged for her, now that's what a man should do for his woman." Axel said leaning against the side. They had stopped rowing the boat to listen to Riku's pep talk.

"You're all right. I'm sitting here acting like a girl, when I should be out looking for her." He shook his head and picked up a paddle and began to row towards shore.

Somewhere else

Light rain drops hit Kairi in the face. She lay sideways on the ground; she was still wearing her pirate gear from her hat down to her boots. Her long red hair that was tied up in a braid was hanging loosely down her back since it fell out of its tight bun.

The rain must have awakened her because she began to stir. She moaned and rolled over only to see a man next to her. She gasped and sat up quickly.

The man appeared to be alive; his chest was rising and falling weakly. He opened one eye when he heard Kairi shuffle.

"It's t-too late d-doll. Y-you're trapped." He stuttered out. He was breathing harder now, having to struggle to talk.

Kairi looked at him curiously, "What do you mean? I'll be saved. Sora will come for me. Just you wait." But she didn't sound to reassuring. She sounded frightened.

"It-it'll be too late…." Xigbar closed his eyes and began to fade away into the air.

"No! What do you mean! Come back!" She cried to nothing. She was soaking wet now and shivering. She wrapped her arms around her body and stood up. She was beginning to be frightened now. Nobody was around, it was a strange town with tall buildings and the sky was black. And worse the rain continued to fall. She shivered again.

"You are beautiful. More so then before." Someone spoke from behind her.

She swung around only to see yet another familiar face. Xemnas.

"You." She hissed.

He smiled and moved his hand pulling her closer to him. She struggled against this strange gravity power but it was no use. Once she was in his reach he grabbed her roughly on the arm and pulled her in.

"Sora's energy feeds off of you. You give him life all over again. Xigbar brought you here for a reason. A change of plans. Little Sora has friends to back him up and help him. Well that isn't the case this time. This time, you'll be the enemy." He smirked devilishly.

All Kairi could do was stare in fear at what this man was talking about.

Atlantis

Once land was hit they all jumped off of the cramped boat and walked around, trying to get used to their land legs.

There was nothing but a large cave that took them down to an underwater lake. They geared up and dived underwater in search of another area. Their journey finally left them to a cliff and right over the cliff showed a striving town. King Mickey had explained that they live off a mysterious power, their crystals they wear give them the power they need. It's their life source.

King Mickey had told Sora he thinks he has a lead on where Kairi is. He believes that he could be here in the lost city of Atlantis. So here they were, walking along the bridge towards the grand city.

"This place… is…. Amazing." Sora said looking around. The people of the city were walking around with what looked like their groceries. They all had silver hair and had strange markings on them.

"You know with some neon tattoos and some loin clothes, I'd fit in just well." Riku said checking out a young girl walking by and looking at Riku with interest.

"Come on, I think we need to go this way." Goofy said pointing over to where some guards were holding spears.

"Maybe they've seen where Xigbar took Kairi!" Sora said hopefully. He ran quickly over to the men. They held their spears tightly ready to strike.

"They…. Look kind of hostel." Donald said backing up.

"Yeah….." Axel agreed.

A young woman who looked about to be about Kairi's age walked over and placed her hand on the guard's shoulder. The first one put his spear down, and the second follwed pursuit.

"Hello. Welcome newcomers. I'm Kidagagash. Uh.. Kida for short." The girl said. She had long silver hair and strange neon markings under her left eye. She wore a blue tied up cloth that covered her chest and a blue cloth that was made into a skirt. She smiled at them expecting someone to say something.

"You speak our language." Sora said.

"Yes. I've been studying quite a while. Especially with my friend." She smiled and pointed behind her.

A nerdy looking young man came up behind her. He had huge glasses and blonde hair. His smile was sincere though. He held his hand out, "Hi, I'm Milo Thatch."

Sora smiled and took his hand shacking it, "I'm Sora." He turned around to show everybody else, "This is, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Axel."

Everyone waved a hand or smiled, or greeted Milo back.

"Milo, Kida, it's very nice to meet you, but we are here for a reason. I'm searching for someone. She looks to be about your age, long red hair, blue eyes. She was kidnapped and I'm searching for her." Sora explained.

Kida looked at Milo who had a shocked look on his face. Kida bit her lip and turned to Sora.

"I'm sorry Sora, but…. We haven't seen this girl." She said looking away. Milo made a shifting movement.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

Kida nodded. "Come, we have much to show you."

It was now evening in this small oasis town. Kida and Milo explained the history of their people, and how they were once dying, but Milo's team of explorer's helped with that. Of course, some of them turned on them and attacked Atlantis' people, but Milo's friends who were the good explorers helped with that.

Now the city lived stronger then ever. Milo decided to stay behind and help around here with Kida. They explained that strange creatures keep appearing. Their people try and dispose of them, but they just keep coming back.

"It's not the creatures you should be fighting. You need to find out who is controlling them and destroy that person. And it's not easy, we'll help you. We know what you are dealing with." Axel explained.

"Yeah!" Donald and Goofy cried in unison.

They were all seated around a long table eating a foreign dinner, but the place was extravagant. Around the room which was already decorated with jewels and artifacts, was a waterfall that fell around the walls. Sometimes splashing them with lite trickles of water.

"It…. It must be this …. Man." Kida said, she seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"A man?" Sora cut in, "What does he look like?"

"Well…" Milo said eating a bug type roll, "He has long hair but some of it is pulled back, four long strands fall in front of his face. He has quite a hairy face I might add. He has sideburns that kind of curve."

"Hmm…." Riku said thinking.

"Lot's of hair…." Sora took a bite of what looked like a slug.

"Sounds like Xaldin. Xaldin used to get so angry because I called him hairy all the time. Of course he called me a fruit basket so we're even." Axel laughed lightly.

"I wonder what he wants here." Sora said thinking out loud.

"Probably the power source King Mickey told us about." Donald added.

"You know of the power source?" Milo said. Kida and Milo shared a worried look.

"Don't worry, we're here to try and help you guys out. We are going to help you get rid of Xaldin." Sora explained, "We will wait for him until he decides to show."

Sora and his small group all stood up and smiled. After they all decided it was time for bed Kida showed them to some rooms, near Milo's and descended off to bed herself.

They had a huge room with four beds, one bathroom, and a large balcony. Of course they weren't very far from the ground; it was still nice to have a balcony.

"Only four beds!" Axel complained.

"Oh well, looks like two of us will have to share." Riku laughed.

"Oh don't worry about it, Donald and I will share, we're smaller then the rest of ya'll." Goofy offered.

"What!" Donald argued.

Soon after everyone was ready for bed Sora sat by the balcony looking outside. He really missed Kairi and wanted to have her sleeping next to him right now. He couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. He could have protected her, but he was too busy playing pirate.

He continued to blame himself for Kairi's kidnap when he saw two people travel quickly a small ways form their room. He looked closer, one was smaller and the other was taller. That had to be Xaldin.

He hoped out of bed and ran over to Riku shoving him out of bed. He fell with a thump and cursed loudly waking up everyone else. They all rubbed their eyes and muttered curse words at Sora.

But he was busy pulling on some pants and a shirt over his head.

"Come on guys! We've got a lead." He shouted and bolted out the door. He didn't wait for them but ran down the narrow hallway and out of the doors.

He looked left and right for the figures. Finally he saw them at the top of a small hill. He bolted as quickly as he could. He stopped at the base and kneeled down. He couldn't see them but he knew the larger figure was Xaldin. The other one… He wasn't too sure.

Before he even had time to act Riku, Donald, Axel, and Goofy were by his side.

"Kida and Milo must still be asleep. We'll do this on our own." Sora whispered.

"Oh no your not." Kida whispered near by. Milo and her were crawling towards next to them.

"We heard you running. Came to find out and saw these guys." Milo explained.

"Let's get these sons of bitches!" Axel shouted. Riku tried to grab him but it was too late Axel was running towards the two figures.

"Xaldin! Face me! Quit hiding and face me!" he shouted holding his weapons in front of him as he ran.

Xaldin started laughing and pointed somewhere behind him. The smaller form took chase towards where he was pointing. He jumped in front of Axel, thus a fight breaking out. Xaldin used his two staffs blocking Axel's attacks.

The rest of them all towards Xaldin, but amazingly he blocked every single attack thrown at him. He moved at incredible speed. But they finally began to slow him down and throw in a few hits.

Sora had a few other thoughts, he quickly looked at Riku who nodded. Sora was going after the figure that ran away.

He kept running in the direction, until he finally found the person, they were heading towards the palace thrown.

"Stop!" Sora shouted.

The figure did stop to his surprise. And to his even greater surprise the person turned around. It was a woman. And not just a woman, but his wife. It was no mistake. The long red hair, the distinguished round blue eyes and kind face. But this time her eyes were blank and dull.

"K-Kairi?" He asked stunned.

Kairi smiled and pulled out a keyblade. Sora not knowing exactly what to do or what was happening summoned his keyblade also. Before he had time to think Kairi had already ran to him and struck his blade. He blocked her off easily, but she moved swiftly and had already managed to hit him twice around the side. He winced in pain as the blade cut into his side with immense amount of pain.

She hit him once more around his ankle making him groan in pain and jumped backwards feet from him. He looked at her in defeat. This wasn't his wife.

He was beginning to black out from pain. But he had to stop Kairi. Something was wrong with her, he had to save her. But it was too late, as he kneeled down trying to hold himself up against the pain; she jumped in front of him and hit his head with the handle of her keyblade knocking him out cold. He fell down in the dark abyss.


	10. Even peace has it's price

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do.

Author's Note – Uh oh! Evil Kairi? What the hell happened! Oh yeah… I'm writing the story…. Okay let's piece this together. I have all of my plot notes written down, it's just a matter of puzzling piecing the notes together. Wish me luck and here we go!

Kairi stood outside of a balcony in the world that never was, letting the rain soak her hair and clothes. Her heart was black. She felt nothing. She knew who she was… her name was Kairi. But she couldn't remember who she was or what she wanted. All she knew was… to kill Sora and anyone who stands in her way of wreaking havoc. And Xemnas did tell her anyone. She is to control every single world and control anyone there with the heartless, the nobodies are stronger so they could probably work better.

It was a strange feeling indeed to not know anything about your self, but to just know to kill. Kairi looked to her left as she felt a hand touch her left shoulder.

"You didn't kill Sora." He hissed in her ear. This man that claims to have birthed her. He tells her she is HIS creation, and that she MUST obey him.

He claims to tell her that she is all powerful. Then why does he say that she must obey him when she is more powerful then all? Even him.

"I saw no reason too. I wanted to show him who is boss." Her voice was lifeless.

But Xemnas saw differently about her choice of words, He wrapped his long fingers in her red hair and pulled hard, "You will do as I say! You don't make your own rules! Do you hear me!" He growled in her ear.

But Kairi did not like that. Who was he to scold her when she was the powerful one, not him? He made the wrong mistake. She swirled around and with quick reflexes she stabbed him with a short small knife.

He looked at her in confusion and betrayal. Kairi simply looked at him with her eye brow raised and a smile.

But a simple knife would not kill Xemnas. He pushed away from her and prepared to attack her but Kairi was quicker, she had all the powers from Nobodies and Heartless mixed together. She lunged at him with such speed and unleashed her keyblade that was given to her by Xemnas. She plunged her keyblade straight through his heartless body.

He gasped in shock and pain. "Y-you, why?" He stuttered, blood was starting to form in him mouth.

"Nobody can control a monster. Not even you." With her final words she put Xemnas out of his misery, his body faded into black smoke into the sky, into nothing.

She placed her keyblade back where it belongs and jumped off of the ten foot balcony. She was going to find Sora herself, without Xemnas.

The pain was overwhelming. He knew what happened, he got the shit beat out of him by his own wife… or what looked like his wife. That certainly wasn't his wife. He didn't want to open his eyes. He knew it would cause too much pain.

Too late somebody was already coaxing him out of his slumber. A woman's voice… Kairi?

"Sora…" She spoke again this time wiping away some of his bangs.

He opened his eyes and hissed as the pain consumed his brain. He moaned and placed his hand on his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked again.

"Like shit." He sat up quickly causing another wave of pain, "Aeries, where is Kairi?"

But the brunette woman did not answer. She looked away with pain written all over her. She did not have to answer because King Mickey was there. They were back in Radiant Garden.

"You're majesty!" Sora cried.

"Relax Sora; I'm here to explain a few things." He said setting a bag down.

"Do you know about Kairi?" He interrupted. Everyone else was seated around the room and stayed quiet just watching. He assumed they all knew what happened.

"Xemnas is dead."

"What!" Sora was the only one in the room that was shocked. So… everyone else knew what King Mickey was about to tell him.

"So… the war has ended? What happened to him?"

Mickey thought about how he would explain this and then answered. "He was murdered Sora, and no the war is not over, the war has just got worse."

"What do you mean?" His head was hurting and he did not want to play these silly mind games.

"Kairi is your new enemy."

"That's impossible. Kairi is somewhere being held captive. That's an imposter."

Mickey began to grow uncomfortable and looked away, when he turned back to look at Sora his voice sounded stern, "I know Kairi is your wife Sora, but this is war. Kairi's heart is in there, but all it knows is to kill and fight. It has hatred and confusion in it, nothing good. Xemnas erased all of her memories and her heart's feelings, replaced everything with bad and evil. He somehow gave her heartless and nobodies powers,"

"She's the one that killed Xemnas…" Sora said softly finally understanding, "Then I have to fight her. I have to find out what I can do to break her and remember."

"And we will help you Sora, in any way we can." Leon said from the back of the room.

"Me too!" Axel said, everyone was silent up until now. Everyone nodded and gave Sora reassuring smiles.

Sora smiled back at them and pushed the sheets off of him. He had to go find Kairi before she did any real damage. She was now the one who controlled the heartless.

"Sora are you sure you can get up so quickly?" Riku asked.

"I need to stop Kairi." Everyone nodded understanding.

"Then you must move quickly before she leaves again." Mickey said walking towards the door, "I must go and lead without you guys. I'm sorry. But I will be back I promise."

With that said the King was gone. Walking out of the door and out into his own adventure.

Sora got out of bed and over to the end of the bed where his bag of stuff is. He picked it up and looked at everyone else.

"Are you guys coming?" He asked and smiled once everyone started grabbing their stuff too.

This was going to be hard. But perhaps if it was just Sora trying to break through her barrier one on one then perhaps it won't be so hard.

He kept thinking about what she was going to do to him as they walked along the path heading towards the Gummi Ship.

As they entered the ship and everyone sat down, buckled up and ready to launch he knew he had a plan.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Axel, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Aeries, Leon, and Cid all piled up in the Gummi ship anticipating the moment. They were anxious and worried. This was the final battle. But not only that, they had to fight against someone they loved and cared about. It is a terrifying thought to be defeated by someone you love dearly because you don't want to hurt them.

Sora was in bad shape. He kept picking at his skin. Riku was sitting next to him and would have to stop him.

Their anticipated ride over here had finally come to a stop. All eleven of them stepped out of the Gummi Ship into the streets and rain of The World That Never Was.

"What do we do now?" Aeries asked stepping into a puddle and grumbling about it getting in her boots.

"We wait for a sign." Sora said looking up at the sky. The moon light was starting to turn dim due to the rain clouds.

And there it was. Kairi stood on top of a building overlooking them. It was hard to see but it looked like she was smiling devilishly. She threw her arms out and looked up to the sky, letting the cold rain drops fall on her cheeks.

Rays of light began to shoot downward towards them. In these rays of light were heartless and nobodies. They sprawled out and began to uncoil themselves standing upright and leaping forward to attack. The fight had begun. Blades, cries, and clangs were heard whishing by Sora's ears as he ran past the raging battle. He had to go after Kairi, it was the only way of stopping this.

As he ran past everyone watching them fight he kept his eyes trained on Kairi as he ran towards the building. His heart was beating furiously, and as he ran he jumped off the ground and used his leaping power to help him up the building.

He never once took his eyes off of the red head. She kept her eyes trained at the sky, her hair was damp and it was flying all around her, she had a mystical glowing around her, but he guessed it was the light caused by the shining stars shooting downwards.

He ran at top speed not stopping once, as he ran he sliced heartless or nobodies that stood in his way. He crisscrossed his keyblade protecting himself from being hurt by these creatures.

He reached the top and steadied himself on top of the building. He stepped carefully down onto safe concrete and started at his wife. She was lost in whatever it was she was doing, her whole top body was facing up to the sky, and her head was tilted upwards concentrating.

He stood there in disbelief, his heart was beating faster and wilder as he watched her keep her concentration on the sky. What was he to do? Do what you must, his mind told him.

"Kairi?" He asked hoping for the best.

She didn't seem so lost in her concentration anymore, she looked irritated. Her arms lowered and she looked him dead in his face. A chill went up his spine. It was fear and regret he was feeling. Her eyes were blank, and all he could see…. Was darkness.

Fear struck him at top speed, this was the kind of fear that did not sit well in the pit of your stomach, it's the kind that made you feel like it could never get better, the kind you know you could never go home. He was frozen in spot by his fear. He couldn't move, even with her moving towards him with a menacing smile upon her delicate lips. She was beautiful, but a devilish beauty none the less.

He finally got the nerve to move backwards, each step that he took was a step closer to him tumbling down to his death. He gulped and kept his eyes trained on her, fearing she might lash at him any second.

"Kairi…. Please…" He pleaded fearing the worst.

"Please what?" She spoke. It was strange to him, normally when she spoke her voice held so many meanings, like love, anger, could even be sad, but this… this was toneless. It was a dead voice. It was strange. It was Kairi's yet, it wasn't.

His heels hit the end of the building. Still the red head continued to walk up to him slowly. It wasn't until her breath was hitting his cheek, and he could feel her warm body pressing up against his that he began to feel terrified. His breathing quickened and sweat began to form on his brow. He was sure she could sense his fear and feel his heart beat.

Kairi continued to tease him, blowing kisses on his cheek and rubbing her fingers up and down his arms and back up to his face.

"Why are you so afraid of me my darling Sora?" She coaxed.

"Y-you are not K-Kairi…"

"Who says I am not?"

Sora lost it, he pushed her back making her almost fall, but she quickly caught herself. It was only then that he realized what she was wearing. Her hair was hanging loose that fell in tiny curls due to the wind, she wore tight pants that looked beat up and torn, a shirt that was tight and short with spaghetti straps.

She was angry now. She scrunched her face up and pulled out a sword keyblade type weapon. She jumped and lashed at him with full force. But Sora was quicker then her this time. He blocked her and slashed back making her stutter for just a moment. She jumped backwards out of his dangerously swinging keyblade and blocked herself from his keyblade.

They were running along the building throwing attacks at each other, a few hits and there but nothing damaging. Sora was growing impatient with her jumping around and trying to hit him, but failing due to his newly regained speed.

"Kairi! Please stop, this is madness! You must remember something!" Sora shouted knocking her down with his feet after a nearly close blow to the head from Kairi.

But she ignored him and rolled to the other side, quickly picking her self up and holding her weapon out in front of her. The two of them stood there breathing hard and staring at each other. Waiting for the other to move…..

"YUFFIE!" Riku shouted to the small ninja girl. She was almost hit by a powerful attack from a heartless. But Riku's warnings led her to swing around and block them. She disposed of the heartless quickly and moved onto three more trying to pull Aerith's hair.

Riku scouted the area making sure everyone was alright and cutting down any thing that stood in his way. He knew Sora took off trying to put some sense into Kairi's head while the rest of them took care of the monsters down here. But how long would it take for Sora to throw some sense into her head? The heartless have stopped falling from the sky. But there were hundreds of them.

Nonsense… Riku remembered Sora talking about killing a thousand heartless at one time. And he was by himself; if Sora can take out one thousand then of course they could do this all together.

He looked up for a second to see if he could see anything. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust but he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat.

Kairi and Sora were stuck in a ferocious battle swinging each other around, clashing key blades together right next to the edge of the building. What if one of them fell over? As he stood there staring he could see them slipping and sometimes falter and trying to keep steady. He groaned in pain from something scratching him on the back. That was stupid, turning your back in a battle. He turned around and quickly sliced the nobody that cut into his back. He looked up once more and whispered 'good luck Sora,' before returning back to the battle.

Sora did need help. He was beginning to weaken. It was like she had unlimited strength. He was trying to hold her back with his keyblade but even as he dug his feet in the ground he was still being pushed back by her, his muscles were straining to have a break, and his side was killing him. She got him bad in the side, no doubt she cut his skin. This was it. It was now or never.

"Kairi I love you." He forced the words out even through all the strain.

He felt her push become less strong. She was backing off. He decided to give it another go at trying to talk to her.

"I know you are still in there Kairi. I know my wife still loves me. Remember our wedding day?" He kept looking her in the face. He saw her eyebrow move upward but that was it. No expression change.

"Remember how we talked about kids? I know you want a baby girl really bad. I read it in your journal one day by accident. I've been selfish Kairi I know this. But I will change. We will get through this and it will be different." Finally her expression changed. It was a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Let's go home Kairi, I know you are stronger then this. Whatever he's done to you, I know you will get through it. Please… I love you." She pulled the keyblade away and was now standing there, in front of Sora, tears down her face.

"Sora?" She asked. It was her voice.

Sora chocked out a small sob and ran to her hugging her tightly.

"Sora, you have to save them from me. I love you." Sora was confused. He thought he already did save them from her. He was pushed backwards onto the ground. He quickly grabbed his keyblade and stood up to look her in the face.

She still had tears running down her cheeks but she no longer Kairi. Her voice was Kairi's but that was it. She was pleading with him. He knew exactly what he had to do. Even if it meant making the greatest sacrifice ever. His happiness. Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he held his keyblade up. She stood there, so beautifully. Even though darkness surrounded her heart he knew she would always be beautiful inside.

He took a deep breath and held his tears in as he watched her lunge for him. It all happened in slow motion. She was running at full speed trying to attack him once more but he stood there, watching her hair fly back out of her face, her skirt going the same way as her hair, and her boots clunked as she ran his way.

She slashed at him cutting his arm deeply. He cried out in pain and closed his eyes as he plunged his keyblade into her chest, piercing her heart. Everything was still. He knew it had to be done for the evil to be gone. But it hurt most to know that your wife was herself, no more evil once she was dead. He released her soul, that was the main thing.

He caught her before she fell and pulled the keyblade from her chest. Tears were falling down her cheeks still, and blood lightly ran from the sides of her mouth. He set her down on the ground and stroked her cheek.

"I love you Kairi, god I love you." He hugged her tightly crying against her cheek. He was soaked with her blood.

He felt a hand brush his cheek. Sora looked up to see her smiling at him.

"You did it." She smiled.

"Why Kairi? Why couldn't it be different?" He argued. His sobs were straining his speech.

"I'll never leave you, don't forget. I love you…." She closed her eyes and her hand fell. She was gone.

All the pain and suffering Sora felt at that moment released into pain striking sobs. The sky was no longer dark and eerie, but turned into a beautiful starry night. The evil was gone. The war was over with. He heard cheers down on the ground. Peace was here. But Kairi was gone. Peace was not in his heart right now.

He continued to cry holding her tightly against his chest, moving her backwards and foreword, wanting her to come back, wanting this so bad to be a nightmare. But somehow he knew that this was the end.

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity crying his heart out holding her still warm body close to his until he finally got the strength to stand up.

He clumsily set her down and kissed her lips softly. He picked his keyblade up and put it safely back where it belongs. He then walked back to Kairi and picked her up keeping her close to him.

He was numb. He felt nothing but pain. He cried so much that he didn't have any more tears to shed. He carried her all the way downstairs to where everyone else was. He held her close to him, still feeling a connection to her.

Riku saw them first. He was smiling and laughing. He ran to them but once he saw Kairi his smile faltered.

It was like he understood his best friend's feelings. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sora even with Kairi still in between them. But the place was no longer evil. All the heartless and the nobodies around them were gone, everyone was cheering and laughing. Celebrating the death of evil.

Sora couldn't celebrate. Would not. He nodded at Riku and walked away. He knew Riku would explain to them. He ignored the sudden change of sound. The cheering stopped and was dead silent. A cry was heard just before he stepped through a black purplish portal and stepped through.

He was taking his wife back home for a funeral. She would be buried in a cemetery that he could easily visit. He continued to walk back to the gummi ship with low hopes. His wife was dead and his body was numb. He no longer felt the pain from his bleeding side, or his arm that was bleeding profusely. He just wanted to get Kairi back home.

Nothing was right anymore. Even if he did bring peace upon universes he still did not feel that this was right. This felt like a bad dream that would just make him feel awful in the morning. But this wasn't a dream. It was reality.

One more chapter everybody! Please don't hate me! I know it was so much to take in, but yeah one more chapter. Poor Sora. He needs hugs. For every review I get Sora gets a hug! Yay!


	11. The Burning Casket

Title – The Final Battle

Author- Brittany

Disclaimer – I don't own anything… sadly. I would like to own Axel, Sora, and Riku, oh and Xemnas…. Okay anyways my point is, I don't own anything or anybody. Squaresoft and Disney do.

There are some lines from a song by Wilco called How to Fight the Loneliness. This song is not mine. So…. Yeah.

Author's Note – I cried writing that last chapter! I got soo emotional! I don't even know why! Okay anyways… this is the last chapter. I think. So…. I will try and make it wonderful hehe. Thank you SO much you guys for the reviews, and thank you so much diehard SxK fan. That was the best review!

Flutes and other soft instruments were heard playing in the distance. It was a soft sad melody that calmed Sora's soul as he stood on a balcony over looking Radiant Garden's crystal fissures. It was sunset time and the crystals looked like a burning red. The wind was blowing softly making him shiver. He felt his whole body shake from pain and exhaustion. He needed to get home soon. How would he face his family? Her parents? How? Bring her home and say she died there? What would he say?

He shook his head not wanting to think about the future right now. It was too painful to think that Kairi would not be with him. She was gone, dead. Never to come back.

He was numb yet his heart ached. He felt like he could no longer go on, but he knew that if he were to join Kairi in the under world she'd be so disappointed in him. She'd want him to live life to it's fullest.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to look whose hand it belonged to and saw a smiling welcoming face that belonged to Axel.

"Hey, they're beginning it now." He said softly. His eyes were a bit red just as the rest of everyone else's. Kairi was their best friend, and was loved by all.

Sora nodded and picked up his keyblade that was lying on the ground. The weapon that pierced his wife's heart. He followed Axel back down to where everyone was. They were all wearing black cloaks and holding candles. It was almost near dark now. They all stood by a small river drifting out to sea. And it wasn't just Riku, Axel, King Mickey, Merlin, Cid, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and Cloud, it was everyone from the newly restored village. Familiar and new faces all surrounded the perimeter.

He put the hood of his cloak on and moved to the center of the giant circle next to Kairi's coffin in the water, it was being held by a rope. The coffin was closed due to Kairi's gory sight. Sora could not bear to see her so helpless anyways.

The town of Radiant Garden were humming a haunting tune. King Mickey had told him it was a farewell and parting song they would sing when someone should pass away. They were freeing her spirit.

Aerith walked next to Sora and handed him a candle. She smiled at him and whispered, 'I'm sorry.' She gave him one last smile and turned away joining the giant circle of people.

After the humming was over with many hands touched the coffin in peace and touched Sora's shoulder. They were giving him their strength, he was to send her off and set her soul free.

Tears began to flow freely from his eyes. The brunette fell to the ground and held onto the coffin tightly.

"Why Kairi, why!" He cried against the cool wood. Sobs and gasps were heard from behind him inside the crowd of people. But Sora did not care, he only wanted Kairi back. He banged on the coffin asking why over and over until a hand pulled him up into a standing position.

Strong arms wrapped around his smaller body in a tight embrace. "She was my best friend Sora. But nobody will ever know her as you did. And that is enough to show everyone you know and love how amazing she was." Riku whispered. Sora collapsed against his shoulder and cried harder then ever before.

It was hard to see the man who loved her fall apart like he was before their very eyes. There hearts went out to him. Some saying silent prayers and others wishing this never happened.

An elderly woman came to stand next to Sora and Riku. She moved her hand so that it grabbed Sora's right. She smiled at him once he looked at her in confusion.

"It is time Sora." She whispered and held his left hand still holding the candle up.

Riku stepped back knowing what this meant. Sora nodded too. He had to let go and set her free.

He walked over to his love's coffin and untied the rope that was keeping it here. It began to drift off down the small river, but before it had a chance to escape Sora had lit the top of the coffin on fire. The fire was his passion for her. It burned on forever. And his love would consume her, just like the fire. The fire would also release her soul back into the heavens. She would be free.

Once her coffin was nearly out of sight Sora fell to the ground in tears once more. He threw his candle out in the river and shouted incoherent words at the sky. Everyone took pity on his poor soul.

It was now dark. The sun had set and the stars were now starting to appear. Most of everyone disappeared back into their homes leaving bushels and bushels of flowers and roses.

Riku and the gang decided to let Sora be for a few hours, but by the time Riku finally walked out to go check on Sora, it was nearly nine at night. Sora was hiccupping from crying so much and his eyes were puffy.

"Come on Sora, it's time to go inside. Let's get you something hot to drink." The older boy said picking the younger one up. He wrapped Sora's shoulder around his shoulders and used all of his strength to carry Sora.

"I loved her." He chocked out. His voice was raspy.

"No Sora, it's not you loved her, you still do love her. You know those gusts of wind that causes chills to go down your spin?"

Sora nodded.

"That's Kairi's spirit going through you. She loves you Sora, don't you ever forget that."

More tears began to fall down Sora's cheeks. But not from pain, this time from happiness at understanding.

The two young men stepped up the steps into Merlin's house. Everyone was sitting in the living room drinking hot tea. All of their eyes turned on Sora and Riku as they entered the house. Aerith immediately got up and helped Sora sit down on the couch. She smiled at him and handed him a hot cup of tea.

"Drink this dear. It will help soothe your pain." She coaxed.

Sora was obliged to drink the hot tea. To his relief it did soothe most of his aches. But now he felt exhausted. Having your heart ripped in two really weakens you emotionally and physically.

He needed rest anyways, tomorrow in the morning, Riku and he would be leaving. They were going back home. What a going away party. Sora was aware of almost every single eye was trained on him. They were wondering how he was. Are they thinking he'll do something stupid?

Sora sighed and set his empty cup down on the table. He managed a weak smile and stood up. Axel followed suit and smiled also. Sora looked to the corner of him and saw Riku already heading to the room they shared and decided to go with him. Axel must have felt it time for bed because he too followed the two boys.

"Good night everyone, thank you so much for the tea Aerith." Axel smiled and turned around heading to bed.

"You're welcome Axel." She smiled sincerely.

Aerith turned back to everyone else. Leon was shoved in a small corner drinking his now cold tea. Cloud and Tifa were cuddled up on a small sofa. Cid was on his computer but not doing anything on it. Merlin stood next to him wrapping his silver beard around his thin long fingers. Aerith stood in the small kitchen tears falling every so often. Yuffie was sitting on top of a dresser wiping free tears that kept escaping.

The only thing that seemed to make more noise then the rest of the gang was the fire that crackled peacefully in the corner. It was beginning to rain lightly outside. how strange how the weather always matched their moods.

Sora didn't say a word to the two boys as he sat down on his bed. He really was exhausted, but wasn't tired to sleep, it hardly made sense at all. The balcony on Sora's side of the room was open slightly letting in cold wind and some rain.

Axel got up off of his bed to shut the doors tightly. He sighed and put his forehead against the window pane.

"Sora?" He asked, he was still leaning against the window pane. His hot breath left marks against the glass.

Sora looked at him. Riku gave him his attention also.

"I want to go back home with you."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Of course." Axel turned around and started at Riku. Sora was looking at him, but a dead blank stare was all he got.

"Of course you can come back home with us, but I mean is it where you want to live?" Riku spread out on his pillow.

"Well actually what I was thinking, Sora maybe I could keep you company right now? I mean you'll be by yourself… do you want some company?" He looked hopeful and uncomfortable at the same time.

Sora sat up and looked at the red head, "I'd like that." He managed a half smiled and laid back down.

Axel smiled too and ran to his bed. Riku smiled too and pulled his sheets up and over his head. Since Axel was the one next to the lamp he was the one to extinguish it. Leaving them in a blanket of darkness.

Leaving Sora alone to his thoughts. He tried to go to sleep. He needed it. Somehow he knew that this would be one of many sleepless nights.

He kept being reminded of her beauty and the things she did when she was alive.

"Who killed her?" a voice in his head spoke.

"_Stop it, I had no choice. I freed her soul." _

"How can you be so certain?"

"_Because I followed my heart." _

"Your heart told you to kill her?"

"_No!" _

The battle in his mind continued on for hours. There really was no sleep for Sora tonight, but by the time he opened his eyes he felt sore, sick, and helpless. He sat up and looked at Axel and Riku. The boys were still fast asleep. They weren't haunted by nightmares. This would bother him every single day of his life. But…. He did what was right? …. Right? He did what Kairi wanted. She wouldn't want to be a devil in an angel's body. She pleaded for him to save them. He did the right thing. He tried to convince himself.

He looked outside in the balcony. It was early, but the sun was already beginning to shine. Sora pushed his sheets off of his legs and padded across the floor. He needed some fresh air before heading home.

Nobody was sleeping in the living room tonight so he had an easy time sneaking outside. He closed his eyes and breathed in the mourning dew.

He had to fight this loneliness. He stepped off of the porch and looked around. He began his walk. Not to make questions arise is smile all the time. Shine your teeth till meaningless, sharpen them with lines. That was how to fight the loneliness.

Was it worth it? Was any of this worth it? Was it fair that he gets to live and his love has to die? She's gone, forever. And it's all his fault.

He bite his lip and ran. He ran and ran until finally he crashed into a wall overlooking that same small river Kairi's body was released into.

"I love you." He whispered. A tear fell softly down his cheek.

A gust of wind blew across his face causing him to shiver down his spine.

"You know those gusts of wind that causes you to shiver down your spine? That's Kairi's spirit going through you." Riku's voice echoed through his mind.

"You really are free aren't' you." He chocked out. His throat hurt from keeping his tears in. He smiled and brought his fingers to his lips, he blew the wind a kiss and whispering an 'I love you'.

He saw someone from the corner of his eyes. Down below the stairs was someone with red hair. For a second he thought it might be Axel, but this was a woman with long red hair. Familiar long red hair.

"It… can't be." He said growing curious. He jumped off of the stairs and down onto the ground where the woman was walking. She was gone.

"Keep it together Sora." He said to himself grasping his head with both hands.

He heard footsteps to the side of him. He swirled around to see the same girl with the long red hair. He only saw her form the side, but she looked oddly exactly like Kairi. She was standing in a small flower garden holding a lily and smelling it. She wore a simple purple dress with brown boots that went to her ankles. Her hair was loose and the same length as Kairi's.

"K-Kairi?" He asked. He was shaking now. This girl looked identical to Kairi. Was she a ghost? Was he seeing an apparition? Was he loosing his mind?

The girl stopped smelling the lily and turned to look at Sora. No, this couldn't be a ghost. This girl looked exactly like Kairi. Her eyes did the same twinkling thing that they did when she was confused. Even the scar on her neck was the same from Sora and her playing to rough.

The girl was only a few feet from him but he could still see her kind face. She simply smiled at him but looked confused. She moved her flower basket to the other hand and asked, "How do you know my name?"

**_THE END_**


End file.
